


the new stilinski family

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Body Hair, Boypussy, Character Death, Choking, Derogatory Language, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fisting, Fucked Up, Homophobia, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Micropenis, Mild Scat, Murder, Necrophilia, Nudity, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scat, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Slurs, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports, derek's dad is in this, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: derek gets involved in the stilinski family dynamics and realizes he's in much more than he bargained for as noah becomes a sadistic sex slave owning master, things spiral way out of controlthis is really fucked upalso please comment any suggestions/kinks/fetishes or whatever that i can try to include!





	1. my favorite son

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many errors there are, the most i proofread was when i read over it while jerking off

“What the hell is going on?” Derek asked.

He had come to drop off some books on knotting as Stiles requested, but he wasn’t prepared for the sight that awaited him. He heard a strange noise upon entering and decided to check it out in case there were robbers in the Stilinski household. Though, he knew what those noises signified and ignored his morality to walk away.

The door was wide open. Stiles propped himself up on his hands and knees on his father’s bed, completely naked. Behind him Noah was also naked and had his erection buried halfway into his son.

“What does it look like, Derek?” Noah replied.

“Y-you’re have sex with your son,” Derek whispered. His jealousy was apparent all over his face.

“Of course I am,” Noah smiled. “He is _my_ son after all.”

Derek listened for a moment. He wanted to hear every breath and noise Stiles was making. Instead, along with Stiles’s whimpering, he heard the steady trickle of urine.

“You’re peeing inside him?” Derek asked, on the verge of tears.

Noah smiled and nodded, “Does that upset you?”

Derek’s hands kept shaking.

Noah continued, “Do you like that I’m going to the bathroom inside my son?”

Derek nodded vigorously.

“You can too if you want.”

Derek shouldn’t have had to been told twice. He had wanted this since he first laid eyes on Stiles’s skinny body. Derek was frozen. He stared at the sight in front of him for too long.

“Derek, this offer will expire,” Noah said, his stream still going strong.

“I-” Derek’s voice dissipated.

“You what? Spit it out, faggot,” Noah demanded.

Shocked back into reality by the vulgarity of a slur he hadn’t heard since high school, Derek finished his sentence. “I’m embarrassed by my body.”

“Take your fucking clothes off,” Noah growled.

Derek started instantly. First his shirt, then his shoes and socks. Then his pants. He stopped for a few moments at his briefs. Noah squinted for a moment to find his bulge.

“You’re not turned on by this?” Noah asked. He finally stopped pissing inside his son and resumed fucking him.

“No, I am. I just…” Derek finished his sentence by pulling his underwear down, shaking the entire time.

Noah burst out into laughter as he saw that no matter how hard he would’ve looked, he never would’ve found Derek’s bulge. Instead of a big cock he’d hoped Derek had, Derek instead had a pussy.

“Look, baby,” Noah said to his son. “Look, Derek has a pussy just like you.”

Derek’s eyes widened in shock. His dreams of feeling Stiles deep inside him would now only ever be just that.

Stiles looked at Derek for the first time since Derek entered the room. His eyes lit up. “We’re like brothers!”

“What happened to your cock?” Noah asked.

Derek swallowed. “My father… It was bigger than my father’s. Than anyone’s in the Hale family. Much bigger, soft or hard. He felt emasculated and had mine removed.”

“When?” Noah grinned, bottoming out into Stiles.

“Sixteen.”

Noah moaned and started thrusting faster into Stiles. “Get over here.”

Derek moved over closer to the bed and awaited instructions. Noah leaned over while fucking Stiles and kissed Derek. “You’re now my son, too. Okay?”

Derek nodded.

“Baby, tell your brother what happened to your penis,” Noah stated.

Stiles gasped as if he were holding his voice inside his breath for a while. Derek looked to Noah who said, “I told him he couldn’t make noise this time. Tell him, baby.” Noah slapped Stiles’s ass who yelped.

“I begged him for years. For years. I-I didn’t want it. It made me feel disgusting. I wanted to have a boypussy. I feel much better now,” Stiles said, tears streaming down his face.

“My boy,” Noah smiled.

“How long have you been doing this?” Derek questioned.

“Since he turned 17. Had to wait for him to be legal,” Noah winked. Derek didn’t have to have werewolf abilities to know that was a lie. “But no more questions, son. Let your brother service that pussy.”

Derek obliged and got on the bed in front of Stiles. His pubes were ridiculously overgrown, to the point where they covered most of his boypussy. They reeked of cum, piss, and sweat and Stiles leaned in to inhale them. He started licking the un-showered black bush and then proceeded to chew and suck on the hairs, swallowing several of them that fell off into his mouth.

“Yeah, just like that,” Noah encouraged. “Love seeing my sons get along.” He thrusted harder and harder, pushing Stiles into Derek’s pubic hair each time.

“Can I kiss him?” Derek asked.

“Baby, you don’t have to ask. Just do.”

Derek nodded and bent down to kiss Stiles. He tasted himself in his brother’s mouth. They swapped spit and rubbed their tongues together. It was too good.

Derek felt a rush of rage that he had been denied this pleasure for so long. He stopped kissing Stiles and slapped him across the face.

“Yes! That is what I like to see. That’s my boy,” Noah cheered. He pulled Derek close over Stiles’s body and made out with him. Derek felt better. This kiss was better than anything he could ever have with Stiles. “I don’t like kissing him that much because, well it spoils him first of all. And second, he’s just such a faggot.”

Derek got chills from hearing that word again. Every time a jock called him that in high school, he’d have to run to the bathroom to jerk off.

“I mean,” Noah continued, “you’re a faggot too, but at least you have body hair.”

Derek smiled. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Noah flipped Stiles over, not pulling out, and it was only then that Derek realized Stiles was completely hairless. Immaculately shaved all over his body, from his feet to buzz cut. And especially his boypussy. There was a certain glow to it that was so inviting and empty.

Noah noticed Derek staring. “He prefers anal.” Noah thrusted in all the way to Stiles’s ass.

Derek put his boypussy into Stiles’s mouth and began to piss. Noah kissed him again.

“I can get a cock if you want,” Derek said.

“What do you mean?” Noah panted, his balls slapping against Stiles’s ass.

“When I shift into a wolf, I can either will myself to keep my pussy or get my dick I once had,” Derek said.

Noah looks at him in awe. “I love you so much.” They kissed and Stiles started choking on Derek’s piss, but he didn't let up. As Noah thrusted, Derek could hear his piss sloshing around in Stiles’s stomach.

“Don’t let him breathe,” Noah commanded. “He can take it.”

Derek nodded. He held himself firm over Stiles, piss still pouring out. Stiles gagged and choked and spit and swallowed until he threw up piss and mucus all over Derek’s boypussy. Derek still didn’t move and Stiles had no choice but to swallow it down again.

“That’s a good faggot,” Derek said.

“Hey!” Noah yelled. He slapped Derek hard across the face. “Do not call your brother that.”

Derek nodded. “Sorry, sir.” Derek hesitated then began to ask, “Can I-” which warranted another slap.

“Do not ask. Just do.”

Derek nodded again and began to shift into beta form. Even harrier now, Noah licked his lips.

“All the way,” Noah said.

Derek shifted into his full alpha form of the black wolf. He positions himself so his ass is to Stiles’s piss and mucus covered mouth.

“Eat him out,” Noah commanded and Stiles obliged. Noah’s cock throbbed inside Stiles at the sight. He saw Derek’s wolf cock emerging a beautiful red color from its sheath, dripping onto Stiles.

Noah couldn’t control himself and leaned forward to make out with the wolf. Derek opened his jaws and Noah placed his head between them. Noah sucked on Derek’s tongue and licked his teeth. He put his hands on either side of Derek’s mouth and stuck his fingers in. He spit into Derek’s mouth and used his fingers to rub it across Derek’s tongue and teeth. This was better than anything Stiles could give him.

“You’re my favorite son,” Noah whispered. Derek started licking Noah’s face and Noah bottomed out into Stiles and orgasmed. “Fuck!” he yelled. His balls pulsated the same seed into Stiles that Noah used to make him. Noah pushed in and out slow. Stiles was loose. Cum and piss were dripping out of him.

Noah finished cumming and pulled out. “Fuck your brother,” Noah said. Finally seeing the whole thing, Derek took in how big Noah’s cock was. Much bigger than his own was or would ever be, Derek felt prideful to finally have a real man as his father.

Derek moved himself to Stiles’s boypussy. His red cock throbbed at the thought of being inside his brother. Noah lay spent on the bed, watching his children. With his arms behind his head, he pulled Stiles up to lick his sweaty armpits. Derek began to thrust in moments later.

“Wait,” Stiles gasped. “My ass.” Derek continued to push in. “No, Derek. Fuck my ass instead.” Derek ignored him.

“That’s it, son. Take what’s yours,” Noah grinned. He held Stiles’s head tight to his armpits.

Derek’s cock was huge. Though it produced a natural lubricant, Derek still found it hard to push into Stiles. Stiles squirmed around under his father and brother’s grasps, but neither let up, so he gave into getting his boypussy fucked.

Derek’s penis spread Stiles’s walls wide. Stiles threw his head back and moaned. He arched his back and clenched down around his brother’s wolf cock.

“You like that, baby?” Noah asked.

“Yes, daddy,” Stiles replied.

Once Derek bottomed out, he stopped for a few moments. Stiles’s ass leaked various fluids onto his cock, providing a good lube. He took in the sight. This was his true family. Derek had only known them a few months since he moved back to Beacon Hills, but he knew them enough to know they were his soulmates.

Stiles moved his head away from his father’s armpit to try and get a kiss from him. Noah pushed him away so he could get a better look at the wolf inside Stiles.

“This is what I like to see,” Noah smiled. “That is what a man looks like, Stiles.” Stiles nodded. “Derek, baby, I might let you fuck me as the wolf one day. But we’ll see.”

Derek wagged his tail and Stiles felt sick. Noah had never even considered letting him top. Not that he could, anyway, but he had thought maybe with a strap-on would be possible.

Noah’s cock was now hardening again and he pushed Stiles’s head down to it. He grasped his penis with both hands and began to piss on Stiles’s head. Derek thrusted faster and faster and as he panted, drool spilled from his mouth and mixed into the piss. Noah drenched Stiles in his urine, then aimed his cock upwards so Derek could lap at the stream. The wolf’s thrusts became more and more sporadic and Noah noticed the knot was growing.

“He always wanted me to knot him. It obviously wasn’t possible, but now… Thank you, Derek,” Noah said emotionally. His cock lay on Stiles’s head as the stream ran down his back to his ass crack and lubed Derek’s knot. Derek came as Noah kissed him again. Stiles yelped as the knot locked into his boypussy.

As the piss stream died down, Noah flipped his son onto his back so he could see where Derek entered him. Stiles yelled in pain as the knot continually grew. “Gorgeous,” Noah admired.

He moved off the bed to behind Derek and lifted his tail to eat his son out. Derek’s hole was already slicked and shiny from Stiles’s spit and Noah reveled in the taste. He began fingering Derek who howled at the pleasure. Slick soon started pouring out of Derek’s ass.

“Fuck,” Noah whispered. He wondered where Derek had been all his life.

He lined his penis up to Derek’s hole and pushed in, causing his sons to collectively moan. Derek was still cumming inside Stiles whose stomach was starting to bulge from the inflammation. As Noah pushed in, he said, “Get your brother pregnant. He always takes the morning after pill, but I’ll hide them from him this time.” Derek pushed in even more somehow and spurted more cum. “I want this family to be completely inbred from now on.”

Derek shuddered at the thought of having this sort of relationship with his future children. He wasn’t ready for kids or marriage or anything like that, but he did want what he had in this very moment.

Noah’s cock seemed to be a perfectly tight fit in Derek’s ass. “Meant to be,” Noah whispered and picked up the pace. “I’m going to have to get you pregnant too.” And with that, Noah was close once again. He was receiving a tightness and pleasure that Stiles never gave him.

Stiles was crying again, from pain or pleasure none of them knew. But he sucked on his fingers and then started to rub his boypussy with them. Derek bent down and nipped at his arm, biting it and drawing blood.

“Ow!” Stiles yelled and pulled it away.

“Looks like he doesn’t want you touching yourself,” Noah laughed. He thrust hard and harder. His gigantic cock was made to fill Derek.

Derek spurt another huge wave of cum into Stiles, whose stomach was now visibly bulging. The pressure built and Stiles started to piss. Noah put his hand down to cup the liquid and brought it to Derek’s mouth who licked his fingers. This was everything he ever wanted.

Noah thrusted several more times before cumming, much more than he had with Stiles, into Derek. “Oh, my god,” Noah cried, “you are the perfect son.” The cum poured out of both the older men, Noah into Derek and Derek into Stiles.

Neither Derek nor Noah wanted Noah to pull out. So, the three remained like that for a while. Derek’s knot would last for about an hour—there was no moving anytime soon. Noah eventually grew tired and grabbed a butt plug and replaced his cock with it. He crawled on the bed next to Stiles and Derek regressed to his beta form, his cock still the same size.

“Daddy?” Stiles said.

“Yeah, faggot?” Noah replied, stroking Stiles’s face. Noah’s cock dripped cum still as it softened.

“Please marry Derek,” Stiles begged.

“What?” Noah asked, shocked.

“Please, Daddy. I want him to be my brother and my daddy, too. Please! I need this, Daddy. Please do this for me!” The tears were flowing down Stiles’s face.

“Baby, stop,” Noah hushed him, holding his head.

“Please,” Stiles whispered again.

“Alright, baby. I’ll marry him for you.”

“Wait, I…” Derek said. “I don’t want to get married.”

“Derek, don’t be a cunt about this. Your brother is crying because he’s so upset,” Noah said firmly.

Derek’s knot was still locking him into Stiles, but he had stopped cumming. Though he wasn’t sure when the cum had changed over to urine. His stream filled his brother more and Stiles moaned.

“But—”

“Derek!” Noah yelled. “I said enough!”

Derek sat in silence for the rest of the night. He eventually pulled out and Noah immediately plugged Stiles up. The two fell asleep cuddling quickly, with Noah’s fingers in Stiles’s ass. Derek cried himself to sleep.

One month later, a fully clothed Noah walked a completely naked Derek down the aisle as his father. Derek looked and saw all his friends and previous family as well as all of the town and Noah’s friends and family. His birth father and Peter had their hands down each other’s pants rubbing their cocks. As they practiced, Derek stopped walking so Noah could walk ahead to wait for him at the altar. Derek looked at his biological father and uncle and felt nostalgic for tines when they’d fuck him. They looked away from Derek and started kissing. Derek continued walking once Noah got to the altar. He saw Stiles off to the side, also stark naked, but locked in a cage. He was fingering his ass.

The two were married as Stiles pissed on himself while the priest spoke. In the background, Derek could hear the sounds of his previous father fucking Peter. Noah moaned when the priest pronounced them man and faggot. He then fucked Derek in front of everyone and Derek was finally at peace.

Until the after-party that is. Noah chained Derek up and let all the men do whatever they wanted to him. He ended the night passed out after losing count of how many different substances were on and in him.

He woke up cleaned and shaved, completely hairless just like Stiles. He and Stiles were chained up on the bed, soaking in what could only be piss.

It took him a moment to realize Noah was getting fucked by someone.

Scott.

From what Derek could see, Scott’s cock was at least twice as big as Noah’s and hairier than anything he’d ever seen.

Scott winked at Derek before slowly shifting into his beta, then alpha form as he fucked Derek’s husband-father. Noah was pissing on the ground.

“This is what a man looks like,” Noah said. He looked lovingly back at Scott.

“My favorite son.”


	2. the new normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's errors i again was jerking off while reading it so i wasn't paying attention

Things went back to normal for Derek. Or at least the new normal. Noah told him and Stiles that he was working on a big case and he wasn’t going to be around a lot. So, since Derek and Stiles were not allowed to leave the house, the two were spending the time as any siblings would. They’d bicker and play video games and of course they’d fuck like animals.

Derek wasn’t sure if what he saw happening between Noah and Scott was real or a dream. Shortly after he saw Scott’s massive alpha wolf cock in Noah, he had fallen back to sleep. He assumed he had been drugged with something, so, he either had woken up or was having fuzzy dreams. It didn’t make sense if it was real. Scott was a known homophobe. Not that anyone cared about homophobia in this town, least of all Noah, but Derek couldn’t imagine why Scott would be fucking a man. Derek had let it go and decided it was a dream.

After Noah left for work for the day, Derek crept into Stiles’s room. The two usually slept together, but Stiles was being moody lately and Derek didn’t know why. Living in this house came with too many different emotions to handle. Once second Derek felt extreme rage and the next he was crying. Now he just felt guilty that he had done something to the man he was in love with.

Derek admired Stiles. He was always cold so he lay wrapped up in blankets and only his head stuck out. Derek, being a werewolf, was always warm so the two balanced each other perfectly. He snuck into the bed next to Stiles. Both their hair was growing back all over their bodies, which Derek was thankful for. He hated feeling emasculated like that. He wanted control over himself, and Stiles as well.

The bed was wet with urine. Derek tried to not let the smell rile him, but he knew if he had a cock, he’d be hard as a rock.

Derek stroked Stiles’s cheek and then got under the covers with him. He immediately felt a splash against his thighs and realized Stiles was pissing in that moment. Noah had done a great job having Stiles unlearn holding his pee, and Derek too for that matter. All three pissed whenever and wherever. To an outsider, the house would be disgusting and unlivable. But to the Stilinski’s, it was perfect.

Derek moved his hand down and plugged Stiles’s pussy with his fingers, causing the urine to get trapped inside him. Stiles started stirring at the discomfort. Derek’s rage was back for no reason he could think of. He wanted to slap Stiles for being so moody with him. Stiles’s pussy was bulging and about to burst under the pressure. He shifted quickly to his other side and Derek’s fingers slipped out. Piss flooded out of him and Derek ground his teeth and put his hands around Stiles’s neck.

Stile jolted awake at the pressure around his neck and the pressure being released from his pussy.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Stiles gasped.

“You think you can have this attitude with me?” Derek snapped. “You are mine. You may think you belong to your father, but you belong to me. Do you understand me?”

Stiles nodded. Derek released his grip.

“Come here,” Derek commanded.

Stiles flipped over and cuddled into Derek’s warm chest.

“I want to run away with you,” Stiles whimpered. “I don’t want to be in his control anymore. He doesn’t love me like you do.”

“I know, baby,” Derek said. “One day I promise we will.”

“Why not right now?” Stiles asked. “He’s not home. We could just pack our things and run.”

“We can’t do that,” Derek sighed. “He’d find us.”

“But we could run. I don’t care if we’d run forever. I want it to just be us. I don’t want to be your brother or your step-son. I want to be your mate,” Stiles cried.

Suddenly, Derek felt bad for hurting his love. “Stiles?” he sighed.

“Yeah?”

“I’m so sorry I just hurt you. I don’t know why I did that,” Derek’s voice wavered.

“I can’t say it’s okay, because it’s not,” Stiles began. “But I do know this house makes people do things they don’t want to.”

“I’ll never hurt you again. And I understand if you don’t want to be with me because of it.” Derek was now crying too.

“I’m used to it.”

“God, I hate myself.” Derek sat upright.

“I have been moody lately, though. You’re right about that. And I do like being choked, sexually at least,” Stiles chuckled through his tears.

“How come you’re moody? Did I do something,” Derek looked back and asked.

“You can’t tell Dad.”

Derek nodded.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Mine or your father’s?” Derek asked.

“Don’t know. Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters.”

“Why?”

Derek didn’t answer.

Stiles continued, “If it’s my father’s would you love it any less?”

“That’s not what I meant, Stiles.”

“If we run away and it is my father’s, what would you do?”

“I-” Derek didn’t want to finish his sentence.

“You what?”

“I don’t know if I could love it.”

“Get out,” Stiles demanded.

Derek didn’t move.

“Get out!” Stiles yelled and kicked Derek’s back.

“Why did you beg your father to marry me?” Derek yelled.

Stiles got quiet. “I don’t know.”

Derek stood up. Stiles couldn’t help but admire his toned back and hairy round ass. Not as hairy as it used to be, but it was growing back. He wished he had a cock. He’d shove it into Derek’s ass without a second thought right now. And for a moment, Stiles understand why his father shaved them. The thought of power that came with emasculating Derek was too tempting.

Derek walked towards the door.

“Wait,” Stiles said. “Get a dildo.”

Derek hesitated then left. He returned a moment later with a dildo.

“Put it in your ass,” Stiles commanded.

“I need lube,” Derek replied.

“No lube. Do it now.”

Derek sat down on the bed and handed the dildo to Stiles.

“I want you to know I want to hurt you,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. He lay down on his back and put his legs into the air.

Stiles started viciously stuffing the dildo into his unprepared asshole. Derek grunted and yelped.

“What are you doing?” a voice said from the doorway.

Derek and Stiles looked and saw Noah, completely naked and hard. He held something big and black behind his back.

“I have a surprised for both of you.” He took a four-foot-long double-ended dildo from behind his back. It wiggled as he moved to the bed. “Here,” he said to Stiles who grabbed it. Noah slammed the smaller dildo into Derek’s ass with one swift push. Derek screamed in pain.

“Whoever takes the most of this dildo gets to get fucked by me,” he smirked. “But first, I’ve been saving my piss all day.”

Derek noticed how much Noah’s bladder was bulging and wondered how he held it this long. Derek oozed slick out of his pussy at the thought.

“My boy,” Noah smirked. He held his cock with both hands and used Derek’s slick as lube to slide into his pussy. It was only once his pubic hair hit Derek’s pussy that he started pissing.

The thought, smell, and feeling made Derek start moaning like a woman. He grabbed the headboards and arched his back.

“You see this, Stiles?” Noah asked. “I’m not even thrusting.”

Stiles nodded.

Derek continued to moan for the two minutes that Noah pissed. Noah plugged Derek up upon pulling out and Derek immediately came inside himself.

Stiles was next. Noah pissed in his pussy for the same amount of time, but he didn’t feel the same pleasure that Derek had received.

Noah had the two lay on their backs and told them to hold the piss inside them as he unplugged them. He lined the dildo up to their pussies and pushed the tips in. “Go!” he shouted.

Derek and Stiles wiggled their way down the dildo. The piss, as well as cum for Derek, trickled down the dildo and lubed it nicely for them.

Noah noticed Derek was clearly more determined and motivated than Stiles, who looked lifeless.

“Stiles, you better put in more effort. There are more things I can take away from you than just your cock,” Noah said threateningly. His eyes gestured to Derek and Stiles’s heart sank. He would not be able to survive without Derek. He tried harder.

The dildo, being four feet long and quite thick, was not an easy feat. Noah stood on the bed and began pissing all over both of them. Derek relished in the shower and Stiles noticed.

Derek had about two feet of the dildo inside him and Stiles only had six inches. He was much more used to taking things up his ass.

Noah finished pissing and shook his head at Stiles. “Disgrace,” he said. He shoved his erection into Stiles’s mouth and plugged his nose. He held it there until Stiles started squirming and passed out. He then knelt down and shoved the dildo more into Derek until Derek yelped in pain. He pulled it out swiftly and replaced it with his cock.

“My perfect boy, yeah?” Noah asked, fucking him.

Derek nodded and smiled. Derek felt dirty for enjoying this, but also he didn’t care. Noah’s dick was too good to pass up. He wouldn’t admit it to Stiles or anyone, but it was the reason he couldn’t run away.

Noah fucked him and fucked him. Stiles came to and saw them. Derek could smell his sadness. Noah leaned down and whispered into Derek’s ear some things for him to say to Stiles.

“S-Stiles,” Derek panted. Noah’s pace was euphorically fast. “You’re a faggot. That’s all you’ll ever be. I love Noah and I could never l-love you. I fucking hate faggots.” Stiles rubbed his pussy a couple times. Derek laughed and threw his head back. He _wanted_ to say that to Stiles.

“I’m close baby boy,” Noah panted.

“Cum in me, Daddy,” Derek begged.

Noah grunted and thrusted a few more times before spilling his seed inside his husband-son. He thrust more, but slower now.

“Never stop,” was the last thing Derek said before Noah sedated him and Stiles.

They woke up outside the police department. Noah led the two, who were in shackles, inside. The three were naked as always.

The police department was completely different than the last time Derek and Stiles had seen in. It now looked like what could only be a sex dungeon.

“I’ve fired all the cunt female employees,” Noah smirked.

On the walls, the male deputies were all chained, naked, and sedated. Tubes connected to their dicks, asses, and mouths. They all had buzz cuts and were completely hairless everywhere else.  
“I thought you were working on case,” Stiles whispered as he shook.

“The only case I’ve had was when Scott killed some cunt for being a faggot,” he laughed.

Derek felt sick. “Where is Scott now?”

“Right here,” Scott said from behind him. The three turned and looked. Scott stood in leather chaps. Ass-less chaps that had an opening in the front for his overgrown pubes and horse cock to hang out of. He was barefoot and wore a disgustingly stained white wife beater.

Derek thought that maybe it wasn’t a dream from before. Maybe Scott really fucked Noah.

Derek then saw his father Peter were also chained to the wall, same as the others. He watched as his father unconsciously pissed into the tube that led to a giant pot of piss. The other cock tubes led there as well.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other dreadfully.

Noah laughed, “Welcome to your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make it go darker? make it lighter? requests/prompts/etc are encouraged


	3. welcome to the dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleeeaaasseee give me prompts/requests or literally anything for this storyyyyy
> 
> also derek's dad's name is richard

Peter and Richard were very connected to each other from a young age. Their parents were overly lenient hippies that encouraged a little too much independence. The two were actually the first to become werewolves. They were bitten one night by a rabid alpha and, being young and naïve, the pair become omegas. To avoid the alpha’s incessant attempts to get them to join his rabid pack, they ended up running away together. They told their parents they went off to travel the world, which was received with full support and funds.

As they learned more about the world of werewolves, they grew closer. In hindsight, they both can say they were beyond attracted to each other for most of their pre-mated lives, but becoming werewolves was what finally made them mate. After learning that omegas are the most vulnerable, they decided to make their own pack, where they were both alphas and later mates. Richard, the oldest child, was 17 when they first had sex. Peter was 15. Richard fucked him for hours in the forest. It was beautiful. They had seen each other naked all their lives, and often slept naked together, but this moment was the first time they had acted upon their nudity.

“I love you so much. I always have,” Richard had said, cumming inside his brother.

“Can we get married one day?” Peter asked.

“Of course,” Richard smiled. They then fell asleep like that, with a hard cock inside an ass.

How they ended up as possessions of Noah Stilinski was beyond their imagination. They were attending his wedding to Derek, which turned them both on. Though neither of them were close with Derek anymore after he had abandoned them, his nude body would always arouse them.

The next thing they knew, they were chained to a wall and emasculated. As if the shaving was not enough, the tubes that collected their piss and disposed of their shit and fed them were brutal. The air was infused with wolfsbane and they were regularly sedated.

It was unbearable. Peter and Richard had drifted apart over the years. Now, the wedding that brought them back together was causing a chain reaction that was leading to their downfall. Noah Stilinski needed to be taken out. The problem was, as Richard and Peter were now learning, he had Scott McCall on his side and Derek and Stiles wrapped around his finger.

Currently, Richard and Peter stared at Derek who stared back with teary eyes. He didn’t have to verbalize that he regretted leaving them, but something was keeping him from helping everyone escape and run away.

Noah was currently bathing Derek in the piss tube where all the cock tubes left. Scott and Noah regularly bathed the “faggots” as they called them, in the piss tub.

Elsewhere, Stiles was in a sex swing and Scott was spanking him with the bristle side of a brush. Scott’s horse cock swung back and forth between his legs and was pretty close to the floor. Richard was infatuated by Scott’s manhood. It was uncircumcised and had to be the largest human penis in the world. It was beyond long and very thick. Additionally, hair grew over the entire thing. It wasn’t overwhelmingly hairy, but it almost resembled a third leg. And his balls were perfectly enormous. Richard couldn’t even imagine how big it all grew when Scott was in his alpha form. Probably big enough to fuck someone to death. He wondered how big Scott’s father’s cock was.

It hadn’t been too long that they’d been turned into essentially sex slaves, but Richard was ready to escape. He was watching his son get bathed in piss, which though he found wildly arousing and his cock was rock hard in its tube, he couldn’t stand not having control. He wanted his life back. His old life.

Richard didn’t live in Beacon Hills so he didn’t know any of the deputies or employees that were also imprisoned like him. Though, he did take note a gorgeous deputy named Jordan who was currently pissing into his tube, also hard as a rock.

Richard looked over at Peter, who was still out. His cock tube was tiny since he had a micropenis. It wasn’t something Peter liked to talk about. He thought it made him less of a man. Richard tried desperately not to think of Peter as less of a man too, but it was impossible. Especially because as a wolf, Peter’s cock remained the same size. The bigger the cock, the more of a man. That was the main reason Richard had Derek’s cock removed. He couldn’t have his son having a bigger cock than him.

Richard then ejaculated into his tube and moaned. His seed trickled into Derek’s bath.

“Looks like someone is enjoying this,” Noah laughed. Richard hated himself for cumming. He felt completely out of control of his own body.

Noah poured a cup of urine over Derek’s head then used the same cup to make Derek drink piss out of.

Peter woke up groggily. He first looked around the room. Everything was the same as he remembered it. He looked to the love of his life next. They exchanged loving, but defeated glances.

Stiles screamed and snapped them out of their gaze. His ass was bloody, but he was cumming all over himself.

“I have the best best friend,” Scott smiled. He shifted quickly into beta then alpha form. And his cock began to grow.

The redness poked out slowly at first. Derek’s eyes widened and Scott noticed. He knew Scott was about to fuck Stiles and Derek didn’t know if Stiles could withstand it.

Derek’s fear only made Scott harder. He tried to get away from the bath and Noah to get to Stiles, but Noah held him down then shoved his head underwater.

Scott growled in pleasure at what he was seeing. Derek struggled to breathe in the piss bath as Noah drowned him. Richard, too, tried to get free to help. His cock, however, twitched at the sight of Derek struggling.

He looked to Scott’s cock. It was beyond massive. It couldn’t even stand erect fully upright. It dripped precum. Noah let Derek up who gasped for air as he was soaking wet with piss. Scott used both his paws to aim his cock at Stiles’s ass. He started pissing on the cuts that were still bleeding. Stiles screaming in pain.

Richard’s cock was fully hard again from the sight of a wolf marking its bitch. Peter’s was hard as well though no one would be able to tell. At one time in the past, an older man in a bar flirted with Peter who playfully went along with it. Richard had gotten so mad that he pinned Peter to the floor, whipped out his cock and pissed all over him in front of everyone. They fucked in that very spot moments later.

Currently, Scott drenched Stiles in his piss. Derek was enraged that someone else was marking his future mate. He shifted into beta form, despite the wolfsbane and sedation, and threw Noah off him. He charged at Scott who turned and aimed his piss at Derek before dropping his cock.

The two got into a fight and Derek shifted fully into alpha form. They clawed and bit each other. Derek even sank his teeth into Scott’s erection. Scott howled and knocked Derek off him. Noah came over and injected Derek with wolfsbane as he was down. Derek unwillingly shifted into human form.

Noah and Scott looked at each other and had the same villainous idea. Noah grabbed Stiles and threw him in the piss bath and put Derek in the swing. Scott lined up his cock to Derek’s pussy.

Every man with a cock in the room was hard. They could no longer hide their sadistic fetishes and obsessions. They all wanted this to happen just as much as Scott and Noah did.

If nothing else, Derek was thankful that werewolves produced a natural lubricant from their cocks. However, it wasn’t enough to easy any pain.

Richard watched in awe as Scott slid his wolf cock into a human form. It reminded him of when he and Peter started experimenting.

They had joked about bestiality, but neither wanted to admit how seriously willing they were. It wasn’t long after they started having sex. Richard was chasing away hunters in his alpha form while Peter stayed behind in his human form. When Richard returned, Peter ran over and hugged him. They looked into each other’s eyes and Richard licked into Peter’s mouth. Peter was shocked for a moment but then licked back. From there, Richard licked Peter’s ass for hours, causing Peter to cum and piss a few times.

“What are you doing?” Peter had asked as he felt a warm slickness against his hole.

Richard growled and slid his cock in. Peter yelled in pain for several moments as Richard jackhammered into him. He humped him for hours. He’d cum in Peter, wait for his knot to go down, then start humping again. Peter passed out from exhaustion several times.

Now, Scott was sliding into a crying Derek and every man was on the verge of cumming. Scott wanted to slide in faster to hurt Derek more, but the size of his cock made it impossible. Stiles had stopped paying attention and was drinking from the bath.

Scott stopped trying to rush it, realizing going slowly was actually hurting Derek more. He took his time and made the first initial thrust up to his wildly overgrown public hair last an hour. Derek cried and whimpered the entire time. Many of the men came multiple times. Derek’s werewolf abilities were luckily keeping him from getting killed from Scott’s cock. Though, he could feel Scott’s horse cock literally rearranging his internal organs.

Scott began to thrust. It was a long night. Derek tried not to look at Scott or Noah. He focused on Stiles, his father, and Peter as Scott pounded into him. Stiles was playing in the bath as if her were a child. Noah had given him some toys. Richard and Peter were watching Derek and cumming sporadically. Though, Peter only oozed a few drops each time. He couldn’t blame anyone for cumming. In fact, Derek knew he’d have a boner the entire time if he still had a cock. It was hot. An emasculated man being fucked by a giant wolf with a horse cock? What man wouldn’t be hard?

It lasted so long. Scott would shoot what felt like gallons of cum into Derek while knotting him. Then he’d piss inside him and then he’d start again. Derek looked pregnant with cum and piss. It was then he wondered how Stiles was doing with his pregnancy. He was barely showing, but Derek had only noticed because Stiles told him. He wanted Stiles to have an abortion. Even if the baby was his.

Derek realized Scott was cumming in him again. His pussy was so loose and open, he barely felt the knot anymore. Stiles would not have been able to survive this.

Food came through the men’s mouth tubes and they ate while Scott grunted and clawed and fucked Derek. Stiles eventually got out of the bath and willingly went to his place on the wall and Noah chained him up.

Scott knotted Derek one last time before pulling out after it went down. Noah wasted no time and grabbed Derek and stood him up. Derek was so drained and weak that he collapsed to the floor. Noah dragged him over to Stiles.

“Hi baby,” Noah said to Stiles. “You know what Derek did was bad, right?”

Stiles nodded.

“So, you know I have to punish him, right?”

Stiles nodded again.

“So, I’ve decided that I need to kill him. In front of you,” Noah said blankly.

Stiles’s eyes widened, his heart sank and he wanted to vomit.

“You’re too attached to him and you focus too much on him and not me or Scott. Plus, he’s getting in the way. He has to go,” Noah stated.

Stiles started thrashing.

“This is the only way, baby,” Noah said before sedating Stiles.

Then there was just blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys have any ideas/suggestions for endgame couples? i really really wanna know and also please give me requests and ideas and everything for this story, i really love and appreciate that kind of feedback


	4. of dogs and werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little too dark and fucked up even for me lol

Stiles and Noah used to be close. In fact, Stiles once was madly in love with Noah. Noah, of course, did not reciprocate that same feeling. He was never satisfied with Stiles. He always hinted to Stiles how he wanted more. Stiles brushed it off and pleased his father in every way that he knew how. But things got more complicated as Stiles got older. He felt Noah slipping away from him. He’d see him checking out other boys and watching porn all the time. Noah let slide his fetish for boypussies. Stiles loved having a cock, but knew it would please Noah to get rid of it. So, he fed into Noah’s sadistic fantasy and begged his father to get it removed. Stiles was a good liar.

It worked for a little while. Noah became re-obsessed with Stiles. Sometime later, though, Derek Hale moved into town and, well, both Stilinski men became secretly obsessed with him. Though it was an unspoken obsession, Stiles and Noah knew about each other’s infatuation with Derek. He was so masculine and hairy and an alpha and completely drop-dead gorgeous. They knew he had a huge cock. Or, that’s what they thought they knew at least.

Noah let Stiles hang around Derek and allowed the two to become friends. Though Derek acted standoffish to Stiles, everyone could tell he had a crush on him.

Stiles and Noah grew bored of each other without either of them really realizing or caring. The most passionate they fucked in a long time was the day they knew Derek was going to walk in on them.

That seemed so long ago now. Through all of that, even though Noah’s sexually aggressive side showed frequently, Stiles never could have imagined how truly sadistic his father was.

When Stiles came to from his sedation, the room was eerily quiet. The bathtub was overflowing with piss and Stiles wondered how long he had been out.

Then, it hit him. The last thing he was conscious for was his realization that he hated his father. Stiles was completely in love with Derek at this point. And Noah was threatening to kill Derek because of it. This was truly inhuman.

There was no way to verbally communicate with any of the other men. Stiles looked to Peter and Richard, who he didn’t know the name of or that he was Derek’s father. They both shook their head and looked tense but not as if Derek had been murdered.

Stiles started crying. Scott, who was pissing into Jordan’s feeding tube, heard. After he finished, he hooked to the tube back up to the feeding machine and came over to Stiles. He started caressing Stiles’s scrawny body. The lack of exercise and proper sleep and nutrition had all the men slowly regressing to a tinier and scrawnier state.

“My best friend,” Scott smiled.

Stiles’s tears fell off his chin and onto Scott’s hand who licked them off.

“I can’t wait to watch you watch Derek die.” He continued to smile. “And we decided that one day, when we’re sick of using you, I’m going to fuck you to death. But we’ll make it so slow, you’ll be dying for days.”

 _At least it will all end then_ , Stiles thought.

Scott extended his claws and scraped down Stiles’s stomach, drawing blood slightly. He made a fist over Stiles’s stomach and hesitated a few moments before punching with enough strength to injure and bruise him, but not enough to kill. Stiles feared for his unborn baby’s life, though.

Scott exited the main room and all that could be heard was Stiles’s faint sobbing and the occasional trickle of piss.

The next time someone entered the room, it was Scott first and then Noah who led a bruised and bloody Derek behind him by leash. The leash connected to a collar that was slightly too tight, making it difficult for Derek to easily breathe. He had two black eyes, bruises all over his body and he was bleeding from cuts on his head, stomach, pussy, chest, legs, and ass. Stiles threw up into his tube from the sight. He had no idea how hard they had to hurt him in order to make marks like that on an alpha werewolf.

Noah laughed, “That’s going to be your dinner now, faggot.”

After they all watched Stiles eat his dinner, Noah and Scott chained Derek up mid-air in the middle of the room.

Noah turned to his audience of emasculated men. “This is what happens when you make my son fall in love with you,” he shouted as if giving a meaningful lecture. “I own each and every one of you. You do as I say. You have no free will as long as I let you live. You have no control. You have nothing. Every part of you belongs to me. Now, Derek is going to pay for his crimes.”

Scott walked over to Stiles and removed his mouth tube. “We wanna hear you cry.”

Richard and Peter knew what that implied. They both lurched forward at the same time. Derek was going to be killed.

“P-please don’t!” Stiles yelled. “I’ll do anything! I don’t care what it is, I’ll do anything. Kill me instead! I don’t care!” He spat words faster than he could think.

“Stiles, baby,” Noah said, “did you not just hear what I said? I own you. Everyone does as _I_ say. I would never listen to a faggot like you.”

Stiles returned to sobbing. Scott removed Stiles’s pussy tube and started masturbating him. Stiles tried not to moan. His entire body was shaking. He thought he might cum, but instead a stream of piss shot out of him onto the floor. He couldn’t stop it.

Noah pulled out a knife. Stiles looked at Derek through his tears. Derek’s body was also regressing due to mistreatment and lack of working out. It turned Stiles off knowing Derek wasn’t as muscly as he was before. He was less attracted to him now that Derek was becoming less and less of a man.

But still he cried for him. Scott continued to masturbate Stiles while he pissed on the floor. Stiles was getting close to cumming. Noah dragged the knife delicately across Derek’s body. Scott shoved fingers far up Stiles’s pussy and hit his g-spot. Stiles moaned loudly. He remembered how Scott fucked Derek as a wolf and got even more turned on. He then got an idea how to save Derek which he could also get pleasure from.

Stiles finally stopped pissing and immediately came from the thought of his idea all over Scott’s hand and the floor.

“That’s my boy,” Noah said, grinning. He started to dig the knife into Derek’s skin.

“Wait!” Stiles yelled out of breath. “Make him your bitch.”

“Stiles,” Noah said angrily and stopped cutting, “I said stop. He already is my bitch.”

“No,” Stiles breathed, “get him pregnant. Make him your _bitch_. Get the K9 unit in here and let them fuck him. Let _them_ get him pregnant too.” Stiles knew the K9 unit part was unnecessary, but he wanted to see it happen.

Noah pondered the idea.

“Derek is still too manly. Emasculate him more by impregnating him and letting the dogs have their way with him,” Stiles concluded.

Noah raised his eyebrows in surprise of how good that sounded. “Fine,” he said, “but I’m not stupid, Stiles. I know this idea spares him. So, whatever gets done to Derek from now on will also get done to you.”

Stiles nodded.

Less than an hour later, Stiles’s plan came to life. Noah and Scott positioned Derek on his hands and knees in front of Richard’s cock, his tube temporarily removed. They did the same with Stiles in front of Peter’s micropenis. Four dogs from the K9 unit were there, panting, horny, and waiting.

Noah walked over to Derek and injected him with a clear substance.

“This will allow you to be pregnant with multiple men’s offspring. That includes humans and dogs.” Noah smiled. He then injected a second dose into Stiles.

Derek was prepared to die earlier and now he got to such on his father’s cock, something he hadn’t gotten to enjoy in years, so, it wasn’t a horrible day.

He and Stiles started sucking. Richard was hard instantly, while Stiles couldn’t tell if Peter’s micropenis was hard or not. Richard moaned. He had forgotten how good it felt. Peter had trouble feeling pleasure.

Scott and Noah first led two of the dogs to Stiles and Derek. A muscular Rottweiler licked at Stiles’s pussy, while a fit Dobermann wasted no time and started humping Derek rapidly. His dick missed Derek’s cunt several times so Scott lined it up. The Rottweiler noticed the Dobermann’s actions and followed suit, getting his dick inside Stiles after multiple tries.

Scott stepped back and admired the sight. Faggots being bred the way it was supposed to be. The dog’s paws dug into Stiles’s and Derek’s stomachs and their red cocks filled them nicely. Scott loved the way dogs fucked, which is why he preferred to fuck as a wolf. Though, a wave of power hit him and he decided not to let the two dogs feel too much like alphas. He knelt down, sucked on his two index fingers, and slid them into the dogs’ holes. They both whined a bit, but Scott growled. It was a beautiful sight.

Behind them, Noah stood with two gorgeous German Shephard’s at his sides. He stroked himself as he watched Stiles and Derek be defiled.

Richard was close to cumming. Derek loved sucking his true father’s cock. Richard wanted to violently skull fuck his son like he used to, but couldn’t due to the shackles. The dogs, being dogs, were ready to knot. Scott pushed a second finger into both of them and growled again. They popped their knots into the faggots and started breeding them.

Scott removed his fingers and went to go get some lube. He returned with a bucket full and lubed both his arms. Noah knew what was about to happen and grabbed his phone to record. He started a livestream on the Beacon Hill’s Police Department website. Over the next hour, he recorded Scott fisting the two dogs with either arm, the dogs subtly thrusting their knots into Stiles and Derek who sucked on Richard and Peter causing them to cum every so often. Richard continually got excruciatingly hard at the sight of his son being used liked this.

On the livestream, viewers sent money when Noah would hurt Stiles and Derek. Noah got several comments asking for a tour of the police station, which he gave only after numerous donations. Many of the viewers asked to visit.

He recorded as the two horny and impatient German Shephards crept up to a kneeling Scott and sniffed and licked at his ass.

He turned towards the two dogs, his eyes read and glowing and his fangs out. “Get away from me, faggots,” he growled at them. The two dogs whimpered and backed away.

Noah recorded as the Rottweiler and Dobermann slipped out of the faggots and as Scott removed his arms from the dogs’ asses. Then, the two German Shephards slid into the bitches with some help from Scott. He lubed up his arms once again and began opening the dogs’ holes up to fist them.

The livestream continued for another hour as the German Shephards knotted and bread the faggots while getting fisted by Scott. The money and requests poured in. Noah continually punched, kicked, whipped, and degraded the bitches throughout the entire thing. When the dogs were done, Scott didn’t let them leave and instead pushed on their bladders so they filled their bitches up with their warm doggy piss. Noah then pissed all over the bitches and the dogs, careful not to get a drop on Scott.

After the dogs left, Noah spoke. “That was too pleasurable for these faggots. It’s time to show them some pain.”

Noah propped his phone on a chair to record and walked over to Derek. “Use your fangs and chew on his cock or I’ll kill you,” Noah said. Derek knew he was serious, but still hesitated, which warranted a kick. Derek extended his fangs and began to chew on Richard’s cock. Richard twitched and groaned in pain.

Since Derek enjoyed getting fucked in his pussy as opposed to his asshole, Scott, now in full hairy alpha form, lined up to his ass and began to push his beautiful red cock in. Oppositely, since Stiles loved getting fucked in his ass, Noah was planning to fuck him in his cunt. First, however, he needed to hurt Stiles. He retrieved the same hairbrush Scott had used to spank him, drenched it in lube, and began shoving it into Stiles’s worn out pussy. It hurt and Stiles screamed around Peter’s micropenis, but Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t find it erotic.

After the bristle side was completely in, Noah lined up to Stiles’s ass and pushed in. He could feel the bristles through Stiles’s inner tissue and it felt amazing. Scott was going to need to take a while to get his horse cock into Derek’s tight hole.

Despite Derek chewing on his cock with his piercing fangs, Richard came in Derek’s mouth. Derek moaned then whimpered as Scott’s cock hurt him.

Peter noticed the way Noah started at Scott’s cock while fucking Stiles. He started pissing into Stiles’s mouth. He may not have been able to produce a lot of cum, but he could piss all the same as normal men. Plus, he was purposely holding his piss so when he did go, Stiles would choke on the mass amount of it.

Richard looked over and saw Stiles choking on Peter’s piss and decided to do the same to Derek. However, he was unable to see Derek choke on his as his and Peter’s mouth tubes were pumped full of a sedative and they passed out. Their piss continued and the two bitches coughed and tried to swallow it all.

Derek saw Stiles struggling to swallow and rubbed his pussy, but Scott swatted his hand away. Derek continued to suck on his unconscious father’s penis while experiencing the slow pain of Scott’s penetration. It felt like friction turning into fire at the rim, then deep inside Scott’s dick pushed anything in its path out of the way to make a straight line. It made Derek feel uneasy, like he needed to vomit, but couldn’t. He eventually pushed all the way in after a long and painful while.

Stiles tried to enjoy his father’s relentless cock, but no matter what, he rarely enjoyed getting fucked in his pussy. Instead, he thought of if his child was dead from Scott’s punch earlier. He couldn’t tell whether he cared or not. He couldn’t tell whether he cared about anyone else in this room or not. Even Derek. Did he cry earlier for Derek’s life because he felt he had to or because he genuinely felt sad? He didn’t know. The constant drugs and mental, physical, and emotional manipulation from Scott and Noah were turning him into a zombie. He needed to get out.

Noah busted his nut inside his son. He wished he could knot because Stiles’s pussy was so loose, that his cum was oozing out, lowering his chances of getting Stiles pregnant.

“Clench, you faggot!” Noah yelled. Stiles tried, but couldn’t. His cunt was raw and open.

Noah flipped Stiles over to beat him. Scott thrusted faster and began to knot. Noah punched Stiles in the face. Scott moaned. Noah punched him in the face again. Scott’s knot popped into Derek’s ass. Noah went to punch Stiles in the stomach, but paused.

He noticed all the cum and piss from him and the dogs was leaking out of Stiles, but the bulge in his stomach was not deflating as it normally would.

“Come on, do it again,” Scott yelled. Noah ignored him.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Noah asked Stiles.

Stiles was losing consciousness from the punches and lack of energy after being fucked for hours.

“Answer me!” Noah yelled.

“Yes,” Stiles whispered.

Derek shook his head. _Why would he tell truth_ , he thought.

“How long have you known?” Noah asked.

“Since the day you put us in here,” Stiles replied. But Derek noticed something in Stiles’s reply. He was laughing. His teeth were showing and Stiles was laughing.

“Whose is it?” Noah asked. If it was Derek’s, Noah would kill it no doubt.

“Yours,” Stiles laughed again. “I hope it’s a girl.”

Noah clenched his fists. He punched Stiles in the head again, knocking him out. Scott shot his load inside Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me who you want to end up togetherrrrrrrrrrr


	5. the power of a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has prominent necrophilia in it i am very sorry

Peter was in the piss bath. Noah was cleaning him. Scott never bathed any of the men because he said it was too gay for him to do. Peter watched as Scott let the dogs fuck an unconscious Stiles over and over. He kept sedating Stiles so the dogs could keep fucking and knotting him. Richard was watching Stiles closely. He was hard. Peter wanted to suck him off.

Derek was also getting fucked in his cunt by the dogs, except he was awake and seemingly enjoying it greatly. One of the German Shepherds was in front of him; both Derek and the dog had their mouths open so they could lick inside each other’s mouths. Derek was in heaven. Peter wanted to kiss him.

Richard turned his gaze to his son and couldn’t stop himself. The sight of Derek happily enjoying consensual sex was something he hadn’t seen in far too long. He came untouched. Peter dove to Richard’s tube that let out into the bath and drank down his seed. He sat back and smiled.

Noah watched, unamused. “I didn’t give you permission to do that,” he said.

Peter didn’t say anything. Noah shoved his head under the piss and drowned him for a moment while Peter struggled to breathe. Noah pulled him up after a while then slapped him across the face. “Get back on the wall, faggot bitch. You’re not a man. I should remove that disgusting abomination you call a cock.”

Peter nodded and got out of the bath. As he walked back to his chains, he could’ve sworn he heard Derek whisper to the German Shepherd, “I’m so in love with you.”

The German Shepherd started fucking Derek’s mouth and knotted his mouth at the same time the Rottweiler knotted his pussy.

“We’re doing something new today,” Noah announced as dogs bred his son and his son-husband. “I’m going to profit off you faggots. I’m letting visitors come and see my paradise. Real men only, of course.”

Noah advertised prices on the police department website. General admission was $100 per man. Fucking a faggot was $1,000. Fucking Derek, however, was free for the first fuck, then $1,000 for each additional fuck. Fucking Stiles was $1,000,000. Noah didn’t want to risk anyone getting Stiles pregnant besides him or the dogs. Unless they were willing to pay the outrageous price, that is. Involvement of watersports cost an additional $500 per fuck. Involvement of any form of BDSM was $5,000. There was a note under that price that stated the more violent, the better. Any other kinks and fetishes were to be negotiated with Noah. There was one last price listed that was also $1,000,000: fucking and killing one of the faggots.

As the day continued, the faggots could hear voices outside growing in numbers. Stiles was chained mid-air in the center of the room, still unconscious. He was an object to be looked at, but not touched.

The door eventually opened. Slowly, men trickled in and began observing the faggots like they were art pieces. They’d discuss quietly in groups the artistic choices of their bodies. Their malnutrition, shaved nature, lifelessness, etc.

As far as Derek could hear, the line was very long. And only a certain number of men were admitted at a time. It was going to be a long night, or week, or month. Derek didn’t know. The men were lined up and waiting.

At one point, Derek noticed that only white men were allowed in. He heard Noah rejecting all men of color and calling them slurs. If Derek had a cock, it would’ve twitched every time he heard Noah use the n word. Derek wondered how Noah could be so close with Scott, a person of color, if he was racist. Derek then noticed that all the faggots were white. All the men of color who worked at the police department were missing.

No fucking or sexual activity had even begun yet. He knew the first fuck with him was free and he was nervous. He didn’t want to endure this place any more. He felt powerless and almost as if he were going to die soon. But he didn’t know how to escape and bring everyone with him. Well, not everyone. He didn’t care about most of the other faggots. First and foremost, he wanted to get the German Shepherd he was in love with out of there. Then the other three dogs. Then his father and uncle. Derek was struggling to care about Stiles anymore. The two were drifting and Derek was uninterested in him. Though, he was wildly attracted to how sickly and skinny Stiles was now. So, Derek figured he’d save Stiles just so he could keep him that way and use him for sex.

His first step, however, was enduring the onslaught of sex that was bound to begin any moment. A very fit man walked over to Derek. He was shirtless, showing off his well-defined abs and hairy chest. He had a full beard and blue eyes that Derek knew he’d never forget. He had an undercut and the hair on top was slicked back. He was wearing ripped jeans. He was barefoot and standing in a puddle of piss while looking at Derek.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” the man said. Derek detected kindness in his voice. “I’ve met a lot of faggots, but none as beautiful as you.” Derek blushed. “Though, I’m sure you’d look even better in your healthy state. And more muscular too.” The man sighed. “What I wouldn’t do to take you on a date if you weren’t in here.”

Derek’s eyes widened for a moment. Could this man help get him out of there? He’d do anything for this man if he could be free.

“Oh well,” the man said.

Scott came over with a key and unlocked Derek’s shackles. The man bent Derek over and pushed his face against the wall. Derek heard the man pull his zipper down and slide his pants to his ankles, soaking up some piss. He wished he could see what the man’s cock looked like.

But the man slid in, and soon enough Derek could feel how big and wide it was. Slick oozed out of Derek’s asshole onto the man’s cock.

“Good boy,” the man said and slid in more. Derek oddly didn’t mind the pain. He preferred to get fucked in his pussy, but something about this man’s cock made the pain feel so good.

He pushed in all the way and Derek could feel his hair pubic hair. This was the kind of man he needed in his life. Not Noah, not Stiles, not Peter, and not even his own father. The man fucked him slow at first, making room inside Derek for his cock. Then he picked up the pace gradually. The man’s cock made Derek increasingly aware of his full bladder with each thrust.

He started going faster and faster. His nails dug into Derek’s shoulders. Derek moaned.

“Yeah, you like that, baby. Don’t you?” the man asked.

“Y-yes, sir!” Derek shouted.

“Don’t call me sir,” the man said and slapped Derek’s ass. He put his hands over Derek’s mouth and pulled his head back slightly as he thrusted faster and faster.

Then he put both arms behind his head, revealing his hairy armpits to all watching. A different man, who was wearing a sweat-stained Star Wars t-shirt and cum-stained pants ran over to the man’s armpits and immediately began licking them.

Derek felt disgust and jealousy. Who was this man licking his man’s armpits? That should be Derek’s job.

“Get off me, faggot,” the man yelled. Without missing a thrust, he elbowed the pit licker in the face, grabbed him by the throat, and threw him to the ground.

Derek couldn’t believe the man would do that for him. He couldn’t control himself and his orgasm came earlier than he wanted. Except it wasn’t cum. Instead, Derek ejaculated urine in spurts. There was no steady stream. Instead it exploded out of him in the same way that cum would. Numerous times. All over himself and the man and the floor.

“Fuck,” the man panted. “Do you do that every time?”

Derek, while still ejaculating and moaning, stated, “I would for you.”

The man groaned and with that he began to shoot inside Derek. He collapsed onto Derek’s back, still thrusting and cumming inside him.

“I love you. I’m going to get you out of here,” the man breathed quietly. Derek hoped Scott couldn’t hear.

“I-I love you too,” Derek replied, on the verge of tears.

“Good,” the man said. “I hope I get you pregnant. We could run away together.”

“I would love that,” Derek said, now crying.

“Me too.” He finished ejaculating inside Derek and then started pissing.

Derek began opening his mouth to tell him that was an extra $500, but the man shushed him.

“Our secret, yeah?”

Derek nodded.

“Hold it inside you, okay? I’ll be back to rescue you. Then I wanna drink it out of you later.”

“Thank you,” Derek said.

With that the man pulled out, pulled his piss soaked pants up, and walked away.

Instantly, another man slid inside Derek. A smaller cock. The man wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck and choked him. “This is going to be fun,” he said. Derek knew he was in for a long night. Hopefully his rescuer would act fast.

Elsewhere, Stiles began to wake up. He was beyond groggy and his vision was completely blurred. He could only make out shapes and colors and movement. The constant sedatives and pregnancy controllers were corrupting both his and Derek’s minds and bodies.

He could hear what sounded like the faggots being fucked. Some brutally, others averagely. He heard whips and screams and chains and slurs galore. He’d be hard if he had a cock.

Several people were standing in front of him. He couldn’t tell who they were. He hoped his vision wasn’t going to stay like this.

Richard and Peter were currently getting fucked by two different men. As were the rest of the faggots. A man used a knife to cut Jordan up all over his body. He strangled him and tortured him. Noah intervened and told him he’d have to pay the full price to kill him. The man came inside Jordan and left.

Scott was outside mainly to show off his enormous cock to all the men to show them how inferior they were. Additionally, though, he was counting to see how many more men there were. It took a while.

Scott returned inside and spoke to Noah. “There’s men lined up for almost a mile,” he said.

“Jesus,” Noah spoke. “Way more than expected.”

“A lot of nonwhites though,” Scott frowned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn them away.”

Scott walked over to Stiles who was being observed by dozens of men. No pictures were allowed and the maximum time they could spend in the dungeon was an hour. Noah knew the men wouldn’t be able to resist and they’d come back. Word was clearly spreading fast, too. Noah couldn’t wait to count his money.

There were lines for the faggots individually. Noah had posted a picture of each faggot online, so many of the men knew which one they wanted to be with. However, since the first fuck with Derek was free, he had the longest line.

Luckily for Derek, the men weren’t lasting long. Most of them looked like stereotypical perverts. But there were quite a few that were drop dead gorgeous. Derek was thankful that beautiful men were perverts too. An older man with salt and pepper hair and a gorgeously aged face stepped up to him. His body was fit, not like Derek’s rescuer of course, but not bad. Derek hoped he would be nice. His hopes were in vain. The man beat him severely, pissed on him, and fucked his ass. Derek didn’t necessarily mind too much, though, because of how beautiful the man was.

As the next man fucked Derek against the wall and Derek clung to him, he saw Stiles struggling to see. His eyes were glazed over and it gave him an eerie look. Something felt off suddenly as he looked at Stiles. He did love Stiles. His mind felt like it was clear. He hadn’t been sedated in a while and he realized that must be what was clouding his judgments and emotions. He needed to escape before he was injected with something again. If he got another shot, he’d just want to stay again. It was toxic. He had to escape with everyone.

But the line of men was never ending. He was dripping various substances out of all his holes. His body was perpetually soaked and dripping piss since it never had time to dry before the next layer.

As his mind cleared, he was surprised that his feelings for the man with the undercut were not disappearing. His feelings for Stiles were returning, but he still wanted the man. He didn’t know why.

His thoughts were interrupted. His werewolf hearing kicked in as he heard a transaction between Noah and the man from earlier that was cutting up Jordan. He gave Noah $1,000,000 in cash.

Derek knew what this meant. Stiles was going to get fucked. He was nervous, but he tried to reason with himself. All the other faggots were getting repeatedly fucked, Stiles could get fucked once and be okay, right? But, there was something off about this man. Something more sadistic and vile than Noah and Scott combined. Derek felt sick as a man came inside him.

However, to Derek’s relief, the man walked past Stiles. He stood in front of Jordan. Derek didn’t understand. It was one million to fuck Stiles. Why would he give Noah that much money unless…

 _Oh_ , Derek thought.

The man stood in front of Jordan and smiled. He began torturing him. He glued electrodes to Jordan’s balls and cock and electrocuted them. He didn’t turn it off and let it run. He got his knife out and resumed where he left off. He choked him and pissed on him and shoved things up his ass. Scott looked away. Noah watched and jerked off.

Peter intently watched Jordan being unraveled. As did most of the faggots, many of them had boners just watching. Peter wasn’t too turned on, but instead watched in shock. He felt an unspoken bond with the other faggots. Now, one was going to die.

After an hour and screams and torture, Scott reminded Noah of the time limit.

“Be quiet,” Noah hissed. “He gets as long as he wants.” The torture continued.

The rest of the faggots were still being fucked, besides Stiles, who was slowly regaining his vision.

After a long while, the man was close to cumming. He put his hands around Jordan’s throat and closed them tightly. There were no more screams after that. Jordan’s head fell to the side and the man continued thrusting for several minutes.

He came with several grunts and screams then collapsed into Jordan. He began kissing Jordan’s mouth. Noah was close to cumming yet again. Scott intervened.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Scott said. He unchained Jordan and threw him over his shoulder and carried him into a back room. Noah was vigorously stroking himself.

Derek was shocked when a familiar voice was next in line to fuck him. It was his man. His slicked back hair was now messy and in his face.

“Happy to see me?” he asked.

Derek nodded, crying at the pure act of evil he had just witnessed.

“Don’t make a sound,” the man said.

Derek nodded again. The man grabbed Derek and threw him over his shoulder. He bolted in the same direction that Scott had gone. Many of the men started shouting that he was getting away with Derek. Noah was cumming. He jumped to his feet, semen still pouring out of his cock, and chased the two.

Stiles could see mostly what was happening now. But he wished he hadn’t seen an unknown man taking Derek away from him.

The man carried Derek through what seemed like a maze in darkness. Noah caught up to them. The man set Derek down.

“Scott, I need you,” Noah shouted.

“I’m a little busy,” Scott replied, grunting and panting.

The man lurched at Noah and the two got into a fist fight.

Derek, though his mind was clearing, was turned on at the sight of two men fighting over him.

The man kneed Noah in the balls, then slammed his head into a wall. It was then that Noah finally stopped cumming. Derek was in shock and part of him wanted to help his father-husband. The man picked Derek up and carried him through a room to a hidden exit.

In the room, Scott thrusted into Jordan’s body over and over with his horse cock. The three looked at each other as if in slow motion.

Scott looked enraged and growled. The two ran out the door and Scott huffed, showing his fangs, then prioritized his horniness and stayed in the building.

The man carried Derek and ran into the woods. They could see the line of men extending for a very long while.

They kept running and running until the man had to stop. He was still shirtless and barefoot in his piss and cum stained jeans. Derek was still completely nude. The man couldn’t resist. He tore his pants off and fucked Derek in the ass again.

“Stop,” Derek said, still crying.

“No,” the man growled.

Derek held on tight to the man’s back as he got fucked in missionary into the forest floor and focused on the pleasure.

Derek came piss once again. The man came relatively soon after that and Derek thought he could now finally rest after everything he had been through.

However, the man took several moments to regain his strength, before plunging his cock back into Derek and fucking him again.

This happened over and over and over.

Derek was still in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i love your feedback
> 
> i'm curious if you guys like this new mystery man


	6. better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very mild scat ugh ew

Derek Hale used to be a man. At 15, he was a man. He fucked whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had gone through puberty at the very early age of 8, so by 15, he was a man. His cock was already huge and the doctors predicted it was only going to get bigger.

It was bliss. He fucked his way out of every situation any time he was in trouble, including police officers, kidnappers, terrorists, border control, and teachers. He went out of his way to get into trouble, just to fuck his way out and demonstrate how much of a man he was. He never had to resort to using his werewolf abilities to escape. In fact, he refused to use them, and only used his cock.

Richard’s last straw wasn’t when Derek almost fucked Peter to death with his huge wolf cock, or almost got kicked out of school for fucking a teacher in front of the entire class, or when he purposefully got kidnapped, or not even when he willingly went to a different country to “accidentally” stumble into a terrorist group’s hideout to be held for ransom. No, Richard Hale’s last straw was when he woke up to Derek fucking him in the middle of the night. Richard could not call himself a man if he let his son fuck him, no matter how good it felt.

Richard told Derek to get off and tried to push him away, but Derek shifted into beta form and held Richard down. He put his hairy claw-hands around his father’s throat and began to choke him. This was their first intimate moment together and Derek was not going to let Richard ruin it.

Derek pointed his thumbs just above Richard’s Adam’s apple so that his long claws were threatening enough that if Richard changed into alpha form to fight Derek, he’d beg killed and Derek would become alpha.

Richard struggled to pretend not to like his son’s huge cock. He felt his masculinity slipping away with each thrust. Against his ass he felt the unmistakable bulge of a knot. This should’ve been impossible as only alphas could not and Derek was still a beta in Richard and Peter’s pack.

As Derek popped his knot inside his father and came, Richard accidentally knotted and started cumming as well. Derek saw and smirked. He removed his hands from Richard’s throat and patted his cheek a couple times. Derek took a while to finish cumming.

Richard ended up getting pregnant, which, as an alpha, was also supposed to be impossible. Derek was too proud of himself and Richard was disgusted. He got an abortion.

Richard had Derek’s cock removed and turned into a pussy on his sixteenth birthday. He finally felt like a man again. Peter, however, had conflicting emotions on the matter. The decision to remove Derek’s cock was a debate that lasted years actually. Derek got his first erection at the age of 9 and showed Richard and Peter. Richard was shocked that his sons cock was already huge.

Richard got insecure and wanted to have it removed. Peter told him to leave the kid alone. A few years later though, Peter admitted that it would be nice to not be the least manly person in the house, having a micropenis and all.

Peter changed his mind again when he walked by Derek’s room and saw him sleeping naked, fully hard. He couldn’t resist and sat on his nephew’s cock. Derek woke up and fucked him so hard he lost consciousness. Peter was in heaven.

Richard and Peter debated and argued in secret for years on what to do with Derek’s cock. Richard took control once Derek fucked him.

Derek went into a severe depression after his cock was removed. He tried to love his pussy, but was never able to. Peter felt horrible. Richard did as well, but was unwavering in that it was the right thing to do to save his own masculinity.

They eventually got Derek out of his depression by fucking him a lot. He slowly started turning into their bitch and he grew to love that. He became happy again.

Something happened a few years later and Derek left his father and uncle and their pack. He became an alpha, moved to Beacon Hills, and started to feel like a man again. The majority of people he slept with made fun of him for having a pussy. But there were a few that enjoyed Derek like that. His depression started to come back.

He then stumbled into the Stilinski household and found Stiles and Noah fucking. They seemed to love his pussy and he thought he’d finally have an accepting home. He was wrong.

Now, he woke up in the middle of the woods alone. There was piss, cum, and shit all over him. His pussy and ass were wildly loose and various fluids leaked out of both of them. His hair was just barely starting to grow back and he wondered how long he had been out. He wondered where the man that saved him was. He wondered if this was the time he’d finally be accepted.

He tried to stand, but was far too weak and fell. He lay on the ground and didn’t know if he was going to survive.

Derek tried to remember times where he was happy. He thought of when he fucked his older teacher in physics. The class watched in shock as an older man was defiled. After the school found out, Derek was in a deep trouble. The principal was going to expel him. Richard and Peter were furious. Derek visited the principal’s house late that night, broke in, and fucked him for hours. He was later allowed to stay in school.

Derek knew he’d never be able to do that again. His glory days were over and his life now was a sex toy and, apparently, a bathroom.

He wanted to go back to sleep so he didn’t have to deal with reality. Footsteps soon approached and Derek no longer cared who it was.

“You’re awake!” a familiar voice said.

“Hey,” Derek tried to say, but his voice was raspy and broken.

The man looked at him sadly. His hair was back in its clean, slicked back position and he smelled of the most intoxicating cologne.

“I’m gonna help you get better, okay?” the man said.

Derek nodded.

“Sorry about all this,” he said and gestured to all of Derek’s body. “I saw you and couldn’t resist fucking you and…” he paused and looked up and down Derek, “doing other things to you. I think I got it out of my system though. It’s been about a week since you passed out and I’ve been fucking you and defiling you that whole time. I think I’m good now.”

Derek cleared his throat several times, but it was still raspy. “A week?” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” the man answered. “I couldn’t stop fucking you. I lost count of how many times I came.” Derek didn’t know how to feel. He felt nothing. “But anyways, I went and bought you some nice clothes.” He held up the bags he was holding. “First, though, before you can wear these, I have to get you back to your healthy state.”

Derek liked the sound of that. This man was truly good.

“What’s your name?” Derek asked.

“Oh, I guess I haven’t told you yet,” the man laughed. “I’m Richard.”

Derek wanted to laugh a little. Richard could tell.

“Yes, just like your daddy,” Richard smiled. “But just call me Ricky.” He extended his hand and helped Derek up. “First let’s get you clean.”

Ricky looked over Derek and the mess he made all over and inside him. He licked his lips and wanted to do it again for another week straight. His cock started hardening.

“Yeah. Let’s get you clean before I do that again,” he laughed.

They walked through the woods until they reached the road. Stores lined either side and as they approached the sidewalk, Derek was embarrassed that people could see him like this. He covered his pussy with his hands, but Ricky quickly hit them away.

“Be proud,” he commanded.

Derek didn’t have the energy to try. He just tried to not look at anyone.

As they walked, Derek heard a trickling sound and upon looking down, he noticed he was pissing. He didn’t even feel the pressure that builds when needing to piss. He didn’t know what this meant. Ricky stopped and looked at him.

“Jesus Christ, that’s hot,” Ricky said. “I should fuck you right now.” The visible bulge in his pants grew. “Probably not the best idea. I’m not sure you could take my cock in the state you’re in right now. Still, though… kind of want to try.”

Derek never wanted to say no to his savior, or to getting fucked for that matter, but his body was rejecting the thought. His knees grew week and his head felt light. He passed out into Ricky’s arms moments later.

When he woke, he was immaculately clean. He was in a bed. A very nice bed. A king bed with white, silky sheets. It was a modern room. There were French doors that let out to a balcony that Derek could only assume had a priceless view. The flat screen TV was directly in front of him, mounted on the wall. It was above a wooden bookshelf that held books Derek’s vision was not allowing him to currently see.

The room was quite spacious. There were two bedside tables with marble countertops that matched the floor of an attached room that could only be the bathroom. The other open door presumably let out into the hallway. Derek wanted to get up and explore his current shelter, but his body was too unaccustomed to a bed to leave it. He could however, lean over and grab the TV remote. Underneath it, a note read: _I’ll be back soon, baby. I’m going to get you some things so I can pamper you like you deserve to be._ It was signed by “Your Future Husband.”

Derek’s heart fluttered. He’d never been loved like this before and he couldn’t help but think he deserved it.

He turned the TV on. A blurry image was paused so Derek resumed it. There was panting and the camera was shaky. There was a lot of tan skin pixelated. Derek realized Ricky was recording himself on his phone. He then realized he was fucking Derek’s unconscious body.

“It’s been 7 days that you’ve been out,” Ricky spoke up. “I still can’t remember how many times I’ve fucked you, let alone came. I decided to skip my nap today to fuck you some more instead. No need to worry, I know you know I haven’t been sleeping and just fucking you and defiling you, but I’m drinking and eating plenty. And besides, I’d rather fuck you while you’re unconscious while I still have the chance.”

Derek wished he had a cock so he could feel it twitch. He watched in awe as Ricky fucked him over and over and over, each time cumming the same, if not more.

He was about to start touching himself, but he heard a door close from downstairs. He paused the video. After a few moments of what sounded like someone putting things away, the footsteps approached the room and Ricky entered.

“Oh, good!” he smiled, “You’re awake.” He turned and saw Derek watching his video. “And you’re watching what I made for you!”

He walked over to Derek and gave him a kiss on the lips. Derek got a chill. It was a quick kiss, but it felt right and soothing.

Derek tried to lean in for more after Ricky pulled away.

Ricky smiled. “I’ll kiss you all the time once you can handle it.”

Derek nodded. He cleared his throat. “That was a really nice first kiss.”

“Oh, I kissed you a lot when you were out, but I’m very glad you liked it,” Ricky replied. “Now, I’m going to make you some food. And we can watch a movie in bed, yeah?”

Derek smiled. “I’d really like that.”

Ricky’s heart melted. “I love you so much.” He kissed Derek again quickly.

“I love you, too,” Derek replied without thought.

“I’ll be right back, angel.”

Ricky disappeared and Derek listened as his man made him some food. He returned a while later with a tray steak, a vegetable medley, a fruit salad, some orange juice, and lots of water.

“Eat only what you think you can handle,” Ricky said and stood the tray up on its legs over Derek’s lap. He stripped down to his black briefs and t-shirt and hopped into bed next to Derek. “All right, what should we watch, my angel.”

Derek teared up. No one had done this for him before. Or even come close. This is what love looked like.

“Not this, for sure,” Ricky laughed and exited out of his homemade porno. When he looked over to Derek, he saw he was crying. “Oh, no. What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Derek couldn’t speak while holding back his tears. He was choked up and felt that awful lump in his throat. So, he let the tears fall and found his voice.

“I’ve never been treated so well or loved like this before,” he stated.

Ricky took Derek’s head in his hands. “I’m going to treat and love you so well, you’ll never get hurt again. I promise.”

Derek nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

“That’s my man,” Ricky said. Derek felt warm for the first time in a while. He was finally being referred to as a man again. “Now eat. I want you to feel good again.”

As Derek ate and drank as much as he could handle, the two watched _Grey’s Anatomy_ and eventually fell asleep holding hands.

The peace was subsequently ruined when Derek woke up and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

Ricky rushed in after him and knelt down beside him and pet his hair. “I was afraid this would happen. It’s going to be rough, but I’ll help you get better.”

And he did. Ricky nursed Derek back to health over the next few months. Derek of course wanted to go save the rest of the men trapped in the station, but they both knew they couldn’t rescue everyone without Derek in his fit, alpha form.

There was a lot of crying and vomiting and anxiety and stress and aggression, but Derek and Ricky worked through it. They balanced the hard stuff with easy and good things like very passionate sex and cuddling and affection.

Derek learned to control his piss again, though Ricky was in favor of not fixing that part. Derek got his strength and his muscles back. His hair all grew back and he felt like a man again. His emotional trauma lingered, but physical he felt great. He was ready to save everyone.

He was currently fingering his pussy in a bubble bath as Ricky was doing some grocery shopping. He heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing. He decided to surprise Ricky with some sex. He continued masturbating his pussy as he got out of the bath, shoved part of a white towel up his pussy with his fingers still inside. He moaned and his face twitched as he willed himself to ejaculate urine into the towel.

He screamed out in pleasure as he stained the towel yellow. It absorbed his piss and the color spread. After he calmed down and caught his breath, he wrapped the towel around his waist so the most concentrated spot of piss was at the front. He walked into the bedroom and his smile dropped when he saw a stranger standing in the doorway.

He wanted to cower in fear for a second, but remembered his rediscovered masculinity and stood his ground. “What the fuck are you doing in here?” Derek asked.

“I’m here for you,” the stranger said with a smile.

Derek launched at him and the strange man stood in shock. “Wait!” he yelled. Derek ignored him and knocked him out with one punch.

The man woke up gagged and tied up on the ground by the front door, completely naked.

As eyes opened, Derek spoke. “I remember you. I knew you looked familiar, but I could only recognize you once I took all your clothes off. You’re the man that fucked and killed Jordan.”

The man didn’t say anything and actually looked rather bored.

“I don’t know what you want with me, but I’m not the pathetic little faggot I was in the police station anymore. Clearly.” Derek still stood in nothing but his piss-stained towel. His toned body was on display.

The man was still expressionless and bored. He was actually quite handsome. His hair was messy and he had similar blue eyes to Ricky. His body was less toned than Ricky’s, but still fit. And his cock was bigger in every sense than Ricky’s. Derek had the thought that he should ride the stranger before Ricky got home. His thoughts were interrupted however, as Ricky opened the door.

“Hey, angel,” he said.

Derek turned to face him, revealing who he was standing in front of.

“Oh, my god!” Ricky yelled. “Derek, what are you doing?” He ran over and quickly untied the stranger and ungagged him.

“Ricky, stop!” Derek yelled. “He was the one who killed Jordan. What are you doing? Stop!”

“Derek, it’s okay,” Ricky assured, helping the man up. “This is my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me more kink suggestions yall


	7. restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me more kinks to incorporate!!!

Stiles was unsure how he felt about life without Derek. Sometimes he’d miss him and other times he was glad Derek was gone so he could have Noah all to himself. Stiles hadn’t put it together, in the same way that Derek had, that the constant sedatives and maltreatment were affecting his emotions. His vision had returned to normal thankfully, but he was still unsure of the fate of his unborn child.

In an interesting turn of events, Stiles and the rest of the faggots were surprised that Noah and Scott didn’t grow harsher and crueler after Derek escaped with a mysterious man. Instead, however, the two men became nicer and more lenient. Scott started acting like Stiles’s best friend again. Noah started acting like Stiles’s father/brother-in-law again. Scott would let Stiles fall asleep nursing on his cock and put him in the back room on the sofa where Scott had once fucked Jordan’s body. He’d of course handcuff Stiles to the poles he installed on the wall, but he was attempting to be nice.

The two started having conversations like they used to before their falling out. They used to be like inseparable brothers that told each other every detail of their lives, no matter how minute. They’d walk in the woods and talk about the heavy stuff and the stupid stuff too. They’d piss in front of each other like it was nothing. Then Scott learned that Stiles was gay. Scott was shocked at first and speechless. Then he attempted to kill Stiles. He could not believe Stiles lied to him and let them be close. Scott could not be close with a faggot. Stiles ran out of the woods to his house where Noah had to intervene.

Scott now seemed to be fine being physically and emotionally close with faggots. He and Stiles were reminiscing on the couch about their lives before Stiles came out.

“It was really great back then,” Scott said.

“It was,” Stiles agreed, popping the tip of Scott’s semi-hard cock out of his mouth.

“I still wish you never told me,” Scott said. “Like, I try to look past it, but it’s hard, you know?”

“I know,” Stiles said. “It’s a lot to ask.” He stroked Scott’s cock head a few times.

“I wish you weren’t. It makes me hate you. How does your father deal with you?” Scott asked. He looked down at the scrawny boy barely fitting just the tip of his horse cock in his mouth.

“He’s gay too, Scott. You know that.”

Scott stood up and slapped Stiles across the face as hard as he could. “Take that back! Don’t _ever_ say that word again.” His spit as he screamed. Stiles had never heard Scott this angry.

“Okay, I’m sorry, Sir. I won’t ever use that again. I’m a faggot. I know that,” Stiles assured.

Scott calmed down. “Good.” He sat back down.

“I miss our friends,” Scott continued as if the conversation hadn’t been interrupted.

“Me too,” Stiles said, shoving his face in Scott’s disgustingly overgrown pubes.

Scott smiled lovingly at Stiles. “Either my cock gets longer every day or you just get smaller.”

Stiles didn’t reply.

“I hope both. My cock looks bigger than your dick to your head. I could kill you I bet.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Stiles asked, taking a break from chewing on Scott’s pubic hair.

“I should,” Scott said. He didn’t finish his thought. “Go to your spot on the wall. I have to go do something.”

Stiles obeyed and walked freely into the other room and to his post. Noah quickly came over and chained him up.

The dogs were fucking Richard and Peter. They had chastity locks on their cocks. Scott and Noah put them on every faggot with a cock since they no longer wanted any else getting off. These chastity locks were specially designed to prevent erections. There were tiny needles on the insides of the locks that would prevent penises from getting to a certain hardness. Of course, this only made some of the faggots get harder.

A German Shepard fucked hard and fast into Richard. He was trying so hard not to moan. Even after all this time in captivity, he still refused to give up his masculinity. He did not want to be seen enjoying getting fucked. Though, he was relieved it was a dog cock instead of a human cock; dog cocks were inherently superior.

Noah walked over, lifted the German Shepard’s tail and began to piss on his asshole. He moved the stream around to drench the dog’s body and finished by inserting the tip of his cock into the dog’s asshole. The dog squirmed as he popped his knot into Richard as he didn’t like the feeling of being filled up with urine.

Noah pushed in more and more, using his piss as the only lube. The dog was tight; none of the dogs got fucked very often. Noah figured he should change that somehow. Dogs and Wolves were alpha to all humans, besides Noah. It was then Noah had the thought that Scott might see himself as superior to Noah. He’d have to change that too. He decided he could keep dildos inside the dogs, but with Scott, he’d have to get more creative.

He used his hands to pull open the dog’s hole. Piss rushed out and he pushed in and began thrusting. His cock was huge, but he was going to get it all the way in no matter what. The dog had fucked Richard in missionary, so the two were now vigorously licking each other. Noah reached down and grabbed Richard’s lock and squeeze it tightly. The needles punctured Richard’s cock and he yelped.

Noah laughed and pushed all the way inside the dog. His cock hit the dog’s full bladder and along with cumming inside Richard, the dog started pissing as well. His knot still strong as ever. Noah thrusted faster.

Next to them, a dog while currently knotting Peter’s mouth while a different one knotted his ass. He was choking on all the cum and couldn’t breathe. It made Noah harder. He thought about Peter dying right then and there and he came inside the dog. He collapsed onto the Garman Shepard and emptied his heavy balls inside the dog.

The other German Shepard wandered over to Stiles and started sniffing his pussy. Stiles moaned and the dog started licking inside.

“Yeah, just like that, baby,” Stiles breathed.

The dog stood on its hind legs and put its front paws next to Stiles’s head. His beautiful red cock was out of its sheath and he pushed into Stiles’s pussy.

“Yes! Oh god, yes. Just like that, daddy.”

Noah snapped his head to see who Stiles just called daddy. He did not approve of Stiles saying that to anyone else.

He pulled out of the dog, licked its asshole several times and scooped some of his cum out and into his mouth, then marched over to the dog fucking Stiles.

As soon as he got to close, the dog snarled and snapped its jaw at him.

“Hey!” Noah yelled. He saw how much Stiles was enjoying it and got even more enraged. “Dumb fucking cunt. Get off!”

He tried to pull the dog off Stiles, but the Shepard closed its jaw around Noah’s neck, shook him violently, and threw him into the wall. Noah hit his head and was instantly knocked out. Stiles came around the dog’s cock at the sight.

The dog thrust his hips faster. He licked Stiles’s face, but suddenly stopped and stood back on all fours.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Stiles whined.

The dog sniffed around Noah’s unconscious body on the ground. It walked towards Noah’s face and lifted its leg. He drenched Noah’s hair and face in his urine. Stiles started cumming again.

The dog then walked to Noah’s ass and sniffed again.

“Do it!” Stiles shouted, still cumming. “Breed him!”

The dog started lapping at Noah’s asshole. Noah stirred and moaned.

“Do it you fucking faggot!” Stiles yelled. “Before he wakes up.”

The Shepard kept lapping at Noah’s ass. Eventually he lined his cock up and started pushing in. However, he never finished. Noah jumped up before the intrusion.

“Disgusting fucking mutt,” Noah grumbled. He dragged the dogs away one by one to chain them up outside.

“Now, where was I?” he said, returning to Stiles. He pushed his cock inside Stiles.

Stiles moaned a little, but it didn’t compare to the dog’s penis.

“Call me daddy,” Noah whispered, thrusting slowly.

Stiles didn’t say anything. Noah grabbed Stiles’s neck with both hands and started choking him to death. He slammed his cock all the way inside Stiles and repeated himself. “Call! Me! Daddy!” he yelled with each thrust.

“D,” Stiles began. “D-aah.” He couldn’t breathe. Noah choked him tighter. Stiles’s face turned purple. He saw stars and lost his vision. Noah was still thrusting, harder than ever.

“Call me daddy! Call me daddy! Call. Me. Daddy,” he screamed over and over and over. “Call me daddy, you fucking piece of shit cunt faggot. I’ll fucking kill you.” Noah started licking Stiles’s face the same way the dog had. Stiles was about to die. Noah came and Stiles let go of his bodily functions and started pissing around his father’s ejaculating cock.

The door opened and Scott walked in. Noah took his hands off Stiles’s neck. Stiles inhaled deeply and started gagging. His body didn’t know what to do. He inhaled and exhaled at the same time. Scott ignored him. Noah kept cumming inside him while looking to see what Scott was up to.

Stiles eventually started breathing properly again. He wheezed and gasped sporadically. Noah pulled out and Stiles finally looked up. He noticed his best friend first.

Scott had his cock upright and partially thrown over his shoulder. He had a string around his waist that kept his cock from falling down. Scott was right, his cock was getting bigger.

Behind him, there were eight completely naked men with sacks over their heads. They were handcuffed and rope was tied to all over their handcuffs so they were in a line and Scott could pull them along.

One by one, Scott removed the sacks from their heads. Stiles was in shock.

Liam, Ethan and Aiden, Brett, Theo, Jackson, Danny, and Chris Argent all stood in a line, horrified at the sight they were looking at. Piss trickled down Jackson’s leg.

Scott smirked and turned to Noah. “Let’s break them in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i find colton haynes beyond unattractive nowadays, so in this story he looks like he did in teen wolf
> 
> feedback is always very appreciated


	8. torn between two brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> detailed scene involving necrophilia at the beginning
> 
> also various scenes involving scat throughout even though i dont even like scat ugh idk who i become when i write this shit

Thrust after thrust after thrust. The lighting was dim as usual, but there was a supernatural darkness lingering in the air. A stranger defiled one of their own. The stranger was gorgeous. His body wasn’t perfectly fit, but that only made everyone more attracted to him. His body was tan, his arms were thick. His hair was messy in a deprived and sweaty, but sexual, way. His eyes were a comforting grayish-blue. His beard was black like his hair and long and full. Sweat dripped off it. The room reeked of sweat and piss. It was humid and not a single body was dry. Everyone was dripping with something.

The stranger drew everyone’s eyes to him as he fucked Jordan Parrish. There was a steady pace and a harmonious sound between Jordan moaning and their skin slapping together. The stranger looked into Jordan’s eyes. They were already lifeless long before he had arrived.

Without thinking, he took his right hand off of Jordan’s neck, made a fist, and landed it right on the side of Jordan’s face. He did the same with his left hand and thrusted faster. His hips were mesmerizing. They worked in such a methodical, yet chaotic manner. His ass was thick and hairy.

The stranger alternated punching different sides of Jordan and parts of his body. Each time he punched his stomach, Jordan lurched and gagged and the stranger got harder. He wanted to breed Jordan more than anything, however, he knew the fun would be over soon after. Prolonging his orgasm as long as possible was insufferable. The stranger basked in the sight of hurting Jordan and feeling good because of it.

His cock was very thick and long. His pubes were soaked in sweat, piss, and that white substance that came from faggot’s asses if fucked long enough. Jordan face was bleeding in the various spots the stranger had punched him. He couldn’t hold off any longer.

The stranger wrapped his hands around Jordan’s neck and held so tightly that no human or werewolf would be able to escape his grip. His pace remained the same and his overly heavy balls were leaking precum nonstop.

Jordan’s face turned purple. The stranger looked at him as if Jordan were the love of his life.

“You are so beautiful like this,” he whispered. “I wish I could do it to you every day.”

Between his last few breaths, Jordan smiled back lovingly and said, “Thank you.” His head fell to the side as his cock was harder than it had ever been. He was free. Or, at least his soul was.

The stranger continued to fuck Jordan’s body. He buried his face into Jordan’s neck and began to give him hickeys to mark Jordan as his, forever. He sobbed into his flesh and couldn’t hear a word or sound that was happening around him.

He locked lips with Jordan and in his last few thrusts, his orgasm ripped through his cock and bred his lover.

“Oh, my god!” the stranger yelled. His seed erupted from his cock as if it were a hose. Jordan’s body, now without control of any of its functions, released the piss from his cock, which shot up Jordan’s still chest and trickled back down the crevices of his body and onto the stranger’s cock, who was still cumming. He knew if Jordan were alive, he’d get pregnant from this.

The stranger shook and trembled as he emptied himself into his boy. This was the best love making he had ever had. He reveled in the warm feeling of piss and came some more. He knew Jordan would most likely start to shit soon, but he didn’t care. He wanted it.

He licked inside Jordan’s mouth and as soon as his cum finally stopped, his piss began. This would be the final marking he would ever get to leave on him.

“I love you so much,” the stranger said. It was the last thing he spoke to Jordan. Scott pulled Jordan away from him even though he wasn’t finished pissing. His stream splattered on the ground as he watched Scott take Jordan away from him.

“I loved him,” the stranger currently said to Derek. He had just explained his feelings and what really happened with Jordan so Derek wouldn’t be mad at him. “I still do.”

“Okay…” Derek said. “That doesn’t justify you killing him.”

The three sat at the kitchen table. Derek was still only in his piss towel and Ricky’s brother was still naked. Ricky looked angry and stressed.

“Derek, oh, my god. Stop.” Ricky interjected. “Andy, why aren’t you telling him _why_ you needed to do that?”

Andy didn’t speak. He just looked sad.

“Derek, sweetheart,” Ricky spoke. “My brother needed to kill Jordan so we could cause enough of a distraction to get you out of there.”

Derek was taken aback. “You killed him to save _me_?”

The two brothers nodded. Andy started crying. Ricky held his hand.

“Please, Derek. Don’t be mad at me,” Andy said, sobbing. “I love you and I can’t live with my brother’s future husband hating me.”

“I…” Derek didn’t know how to respond to that. How did Andy love him? They didn’t even know each other. Though, he rationalized it was possible since he and Ricky fell in love at first sight.

“Derek,” Ricky said. “This is my _brother_. You have to forgive him. His sexual preferences aren’t really any of your business.”

Derek scrunched his face in confusion. “Sexual preferences?” His mind was hesitant to put the clues together. “Has he done this before?”

“Derek, I’m warning you. Stop it,” Ricky said harshly.

“What the fuck is going on? This is so fucked up. You fuck people to _death_?” Derek asked Andy.

“Derek!”

“No! That’s not okay! He can’t do that again. What if he did it to me?” Derek yelled.

“That’s it,” Ricky said. He got up from the table, grabbed Derek by the wrist and led him upstairs to one of the many guest rooms. He threw him inside and locked the door. “You can come out when you’ve learned your lesson.”

Derek was in shock for the way he was being treated. Ricky was supposed to love him and now his brother comes out of nowhere and gets priority? It was wrong.

Derek was a man, but he wanted to obey his lover at the same time. So, he stayed in the room. He tried reading one of the books that was in there, but his mind was elsewhere. He tried masturbating his pussy, but couldn’t get turned on enough. He tried sleeping, but his anxiety kept him up.

He was lying in bed when he heard the familiar sound of Ricky grunting. He shook his head as that wouldn’t make any sense. But the noise got louder and was soon accompanied by what could only be Andy’s grunts too. Derek was disgusted. And furious.

He stormed out of the room and to _his_ and Ricky’s room. On the bed, Andy was on top of Ricky. Both were naked and dripping what Derek smelled to be piss. There was a huge wet mark on the bed. Andy thrusted his hips into Ricky the same way he did to Jordan. The two kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths. Ricky was cheating on him.

Derek couldn’t speak. The two broke the kiss and Ricky scratched down Andy’s back.

“The only man I’ll ever truly love,” Andy said to Ricky.

“Yeah? Not even Jordan?” Ricky replied between quick moans. His arms were wrapped around Andy’s neck, holding them close.

“No, not even him, sweetheart. You know you’re the love of my life.”

Ricky closed his eyes and smiled.

“I love you, too.”

Andy quickly pushed his cock far into his brother and Ricky’s eyes shot open and saw Derek in the doorway.

“Derek!” Ricky shouted. Andy didn’t bother looking. His thrusts made Ricky’s words choppy. “I didn’t say you could come out. Go back. Now.”

For some reason, Derek obeyed.

“Close the door on your way out,” Ricky said. He threw his head back and moaned as his brother fucked him. Derek closed the door.

Ricky’s moans only got louder.

The two fucked for the entire day and Derek figured since they hadn’t seen each other in a while, maybe they just needed to get it out of their system.

After the two were done fucking though, Ricky brought Derek outside, put a metal collar around his neck, and chained him up naked to the house.

He went back inside and he and Andy continued fucking. For a while.

Derek could still hear them fucking since his werewolf hearing wasn’t optional. They fucked in every room, in every position, every day for weeks.

They frequently forgot about Derek and only fed him occasionally. The chain wasn’t that long so he slept where he pissed and shit. He was filthy and starving and tired. He felt worse than he did in Noah’s prison. The icing on the cake was his disgust with Ricky. He was shocked that Ricky was bottoming. He had looked to Ricky as an alpha top, but now he was letting himself get defiled. Derek was disgusted.

Derek lost track of how long he was out there. His body started to regress to its malnourished form again.

When they did come get him and bring him inside, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

“We need to start planning when we’re going to save the others,” Andy said as he and Ricky bathed Derek.

“Listen you two, I’ve been thinking about this,” Ricky said hesitantly. The two looked at him. “We have a good life right now. A great one. We can live together like this for the rest of our lives. We’re happy. Who knows what would happen if we tried to go back. We might all die.”

“What are you saying?” Derek asked, his voice was hoarse.

“I…” he began. “I don’t want to go back and save everyone.”

“I knew this would happen,” Andy said, looking away from Ricky. He rinsed the shampoo out of Derek’s hair. Derek had showered for a while after the two brought him back inside and got himself clean, but they still insisted on bathing him.

“Is it so wrong to want us to be free and happy?” Ricky asked.

Derek didn’t think about what he said next, he just said it. “You wanna talk about being free? You two just chained me up outside for weeks. I’ve never felt more humiliated in my life. Not even with Noah and Scott. I thought I was done with that stuff. I thought you loved me.”

Ricky looked down.

“Can you give me a moment with Derek,” Andy asked.

Ricky nodded, still looking down and walked away.

“I think we need to bond,” Andy smiled. He closed the door behind Ricky and then stripped. He stepped into the bathtub on the opposite end of Derek and sat down. “Ah, that feels so nice.” The bath was steaming. The tub had heaters that kept it warm. Derek could not complain about the perks that came with Ricky’s wealth.

Andy looked sympathetically and lovingly at Derek. Derek was surprised at how easily it made him melt.

“Actually, come here. I want to hold you.” Ricky smiled as Derek shifted so he was in between Andy’s legs. He tilted his head and kissed Derek and wrapped his arms around him. “I promise. I will never, ever, ever hurt you. And I won’t let anyone else either.” He nipped at Derek’s ear. “If Ricky tries to pull that shit ever again, I swear to god, I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

Derek held on to Andy’s arms and sighed. “You didn’t stop him this time, though.”

Andy nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. I keep letting you down.” He squeezed Derek tighter. “The truth is that I just thought it was hot. I need to unlearn that. So does Ricky, clearly.”

“I understand the impulse. I really do. But I can’t live like this,” Derek said. His voice was strong, but still quivered.

“It won’t happen again. I promise,” Andy nodded to himself. “Ricky and I didn’t have the best childhood. Which isn’t an excuse, but, you know.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Derek said.

“Of course not, but that’s a story for another time.” Andy kissed Derek’s head. “You know I love you, right?”

Derek nodded. “I love you, too.”

Andy squeezed Derek again and the two fell asleep shortly after. They woke up to Ricky pissing on their hair and faces.

Derek wanted so badly to drink it down, but didn’t. “What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled. He stood up and got out of the bath and pushed Ricky backwards. Ricky let go of his cock and the stream splattered on the marble floor.

“Don’t push me. I thought you’d like it!” Ricky said.

“Maybe if you hadn’t just chained me up and ignored me for entire weeks!” Derek yelled.

“What do you want me to say?” Ricky spat.

“I want you to apologize and tell me that will never happen again! Look at my body! It’s going back to how it was in the dungeon.”

“Well, I’m not going to fucking do that. What if I want to do it again? Are you going to say no to me?”

“Hey!” Andy spoke up. “That’s not okay! You _know_ that, Ricky. Just stop and think with your brain and your heart for a second instead of your cock.”

Ricky clenched his jaw. He lurched towards Derek. Andy stepped in front of Derek and grabbed Ricky by the throat.

“That’s enough,” Andy said. He grabbed Derek by the hand and brought them both into the bedroom. He threw Ricky on the bed and immediately sat on his face while his brother struggled. “Derek open that drawer and get the dildo and fuck him. No lube.”

Derek was shocked but was not going to pass up an opportunity to fuck Ricky. He went over to the drawer Andy pointed to and opened it. There was a long and thick black strap-on.

“I had it made specifically for you. It’s an exact replica of what your cock used to look like when it was hard,” Andy stated.

“How-” Derek began.

“I stole your medical records,” Andy grinned. “This one is special because there’s a part that goes in your pussy.” Ricky squirmed under Andy, but Andy held him down. “It vibrates your pussy and the dildo part. Then when you cum, there’s a tube that lets your cum flow out the dildo and into whatever you’re fucking. Breed him.”

Derek couldn’t believe it. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“Enjoy, baby.” Derek put the strap-on on and moaned when he inserted the part into his pussy. He walked over and helped Andy hold him down. Ricky was on his back. Andy was sitting on his face. Derek lifted Ricky’s legs and started to push the replica of his cock inside. Ricky screamed into Andy’s ass.

“Okay, I need _some_ lube,” Derek said. “I don’t really want to hurt him.”

“That’s my boy,” Andy smiled. Derek smiled back and quickly grabbed the lube from another drawer. He poured it all over the dildo and then Ricky’s ass.

“Or maybe just a little bit,” Derek said and slammed the dildo into Ricky’s ass. Ricky tried to lurch forward, but couldn’t move.

Derek looked into Andy’s eyes, who looked back. They kissed as Derek pushed the dildo all the way inside. It was euphoric and Andy’s cock grew to full hardness.

“I love you so much,” Derek said and kissed him again. He picked up his pace. It was a little difficult since he hadn’t topped, as a human, in over 7 years. He eventually found his rhythm and fucked Ricky hard.

The two kissed and held Ricky down. Andy broke the kiss to look down as he pissed over the three of them. He held onto Derek’s shoulders and stilled himself. He then closed his eyes and let out a short groan. He breathed heavily as Ricky start squirming harder. Derek continued to thrust, but was confused. A pungent smell hit the air and he realized what was happening.

“Are you…” Derek began.

Andy opened his eyes and winked. “Don’t worry, he likes it. He’s just pretending not to.”

Derek was shocked, but didn’t slow down fucking.

“If you need to shit from now on, you know where to go,” Andy grinned. “Chew it, faggot!” he yelled to Ricky who obeyed. Derek loved the sound of Ricky being called a faggot.

Derek couldn’t tell if he was turned on or disgusted by what Andy was doing, but he still leaned over and made out with him again.

The vibrating strap-on brought him closer and closer to cumming. As they kissed, Derek shifted into beta form.

“Gorgeous,” Andy said, taking in his view. “Breathtaking… The hairiness is just… wow. Absolutely breathtaking.” He admired Derek’s hairy beta form for a few more moments then said. “All the way now.”

Derek nodded and shifted into beta form, willing himself to keep his pussy so he could continue to fuck with the strap-on.

Andy groaned again, “Yeah keep chewing.” He stroked himself quickly as he wanted to cum in sync with Derek. “Lick it clean, fag. I want to fuck this gorgeous wolf.”

Ricky shoved his tongue into his brother’s asshole and licked every inch clean. He no longer struggled or pretended to not like it. One he was satisfied, Andy hopped off and bent down behind Derek, lifted his tail and made out with his asshole.

Derek howled and bent down to give him better access. He then licked inside Ricky’s mouth to clean it up. Andy shoved his tongue and fingers into Derek’s hole and slick soon rushed out.

“Fuck,” Andy breathed. He wanted to spend longer on Derek’s ass, but was about to cum. He pushed his entire cock inside the wolf’s asshole in one swift motion and met up with Derek’s pace.

In no time, the two were close to cumming. Ricky reached to stroke his erection, but Andy saw and swatted his hand away.

Andy’s cock pressed against Derek’s bladder and the wolf began to piss fuck his bitch. Andy couldn’t hold back any longer. He buried his cock deep inside the wolf and came. Derek followed immediately and ejaculated through the tube into Ricky’s ass, while peeing at the same time; the mixture bred his ass.

Andy came for an abnormally long time, but Derek came even longer. The vibrator kept stimulating him to orgasm nonstop. He moaned and howled and kicked his legs. The piss died off but the cum stayed strong. He wondered if this was the wolf’s way of knotting without a cock. It felt euphoric.

Andy put his fingers inside Derek’s mouth and began to caress his tongue and teeth. He shoved his fingers down Derek’s throat and made him gag. He filled Derek up with piss moments later. As Derek continued to breed Ricky, Andy pulled out and resumed eating Derek out, tasting the mixture that he left inside Derek. It stayed like this for the full hour that Derek came. Andy did not let Ricky touch himself and the second Derek was finished, Andy dragged Ricky outside and chained him up naked.

When Andy returned to the bedroom, Derek was in his human form again.

“Thank you,” Derek said. “I needed that.” Andy was no longer the terrible person Derek thought he was. “And I forgive you… for Jordan. I understand now. That dick is worth dying for.”

Andy smiled. “That really means a lot to me, baby.”

Derek hesitated for a moment. “What now?”

“What do you mean?” Andy crawled into bed and patted the spot next to him. The two cuddled under the covers, their cock and pussy occasionally leaking various liquids.

“Well, what’s your plan with Ricky? And everyone trapped in the police station?” Derek asked, tracing his fingers over Andy’s lips and into his beard.

“Ricky’s going to stay out there for the same amount of time you were out there. And we’ll save the rest once you’re fully healthy again,” Andy answered.

“What about Ricky? He’ll be malnourished.”

“Well, that’s too bad for him. He’ll have to deal.” Andy’s cock was still semi hard, so he lined it up to Derek’s loose pussy and pushed in.

Derek’s breath hitched. “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Andy asked, pushing all the way in.

“You were compliant in Ricky chaining me up. You didn’t help me at all,” Derek stated. He licked his fingers then opened his pussy more to make room for Andy’s now hardening cock.

“Listen, I know. But there’s no way I’m letting you do that to me. I may not be a werewolf, but I’m an alpha. More than you were or will ever be, or Scott, or your daddy or uncle. I will never allow a cock anywhere near my ass. I am a man. I do not get humiliated or fucked,” Andy declared.

“I understand,” Derek nodded. “So, there’s no way for me to get even?”

“I’ll tell you what. You can call me faggot instead of Andy. But I will tell you when enough is enough.”

Derek’s face lit up and he kissed Andy. “Thank you!”

“Of course, baby.”

“I am so lucky,” Derek beamed.

Andy smiled back.

“I have another question.”

Andy moved himself on top of Derek, between his legs and began thrusting. Derek grabbed the headboard and his eyes rolled back and his toes curled.

“Shoot,” Andy grinned.

“What are we?” Derek panted.

Andy shot him a confused look.

“Like, Ricky calls himself my future husband, and we’re in love. But then you came home and said Ricky’s the love of your life. I’m just confused.”

“Put your fingers in your ass,” Andy stated. Derek licked his fingers and slid his hand underneath himself so that he could pop his fingertips in.

“What are we, Faggot?” Derek smirked, panting.

Andy frowned. He regretted giving Derek permission to say that. His hands slithered their way up Derek’s body to his neck and tightened around it.

Derek’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?” he asked, panicked.

Andy shushed him. “We’re whatever you want us to be. Do you want Ricky to be yours? Or do you want me, Derek?”

Andy’s hands tightened again. “Or maybe you want both of us,” he added.

Derek took his hands away from his ass and grabbed on to Andy’s hands to pull them away.

“Hey,” Derek yelled. “I do not consent to this.”

Andy’s eyes snapped to Derek’s. He immediately took his hands off and stopped thrusting.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked first. Are you okay?” he asked.

Derek was surprised at how easy that was. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Andy pulled out. Derek whined.

“Why?” Derek asked.

“I hurt you. After I just fucking said I wouldn’t,” Andy grumbled. He looked disgusted with himself.

“It didn’t hurt. I promise,” Derek said. He pulled Andy into a hug. “It didn’t hurt, I’m just not in the mood for that right now, okay?”

Andy nodded and cried a bit into Derek’s shoulder and the pillow.

“Cum in my hair, okay baby?” Derek said, petting Andy’s hair.

Andy nodded again. He moved upwards and jerking himself off until he groaned deeply and manly. He spurts rope after rope into Derek’s messy hair. Derek reached around and pulled Andy’s ass cheeks open. He licked his fingers once more and played with his asshole.

“I-” Andy began, out of breath. “I don’t…”

“Hm?” Derek said, giving Andy’s hip a hickey.

“I don’t want you to finger me,” Andy said.

Derek pulled off Andy’s skin. “Of course. I know. I wasn’t going to.”

“Okay,” Andy sighed.

“Come here,” Derek gestured. Andy slid down beside him. “Are you okay?”

Andy nodded. “I just thought I’d… also set some boundaries. That seems… healthy.”

Derek smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I agree. And I would never do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Okay, cool. Me neither.” Andy smiled and kissed Derek’s head.

“What do you want?” Derek asked. “Like relationship wise.”

“I’m too mad at Ricky to think clearly about him. But I want you. So bad,” Andy said. He slid his hands down and started rubbing Derek’s pussy. “Be my boyfriend, baby. I’ll treat you so good. I’ll fuck you so good. I’ll do whatever you want. You’d be my king.”

Derek braced himself on Andy and shot all over Andy’s hands.

“Fuck, yes. Of course. I’ll do anything for you, too,” Derek breathed.

“Good. That’s all set. We’re boyfriends now,” Andy grinned. “You’ve been living here for how many months, though, and you and Ricky never talked about this?”

Derek shrugged. “I thought it was just me and him forever. We’d get married and that was that. I didn’t realize he wasn’t as committed.”

“Nah, he’s very committed. He’s never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Not even me. And he’s never brought anyone back here, let alone let them live here.”

“Oh,” Derek said. “We’ll I really do love him a lot. Like a lot a lot. But I love you too. Could we do a polyamorous relationship?”

“Once I cool down I can think about it, but I’m really too mad right now,” Andy said. “But that sounds like it would be amazing.”

Derek looked away and his smile faded.

“What’s wrong?” Andy said, tilting Derek’s head back towards him.

“I… okay… I, uh.”

“Just say it.”

“How many people have you fucked to death?”

“I don’t know, Derek.”

“A lot?”

Andy hesitated. “It’s a fetish of mine.”

“How many, Faggot?”

Andy frowned. “I don’t know. But yes. A lot.”

“So, you’re a serial killer then.”

“Derek. I’d give all that up for you.”

“Really?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how much I love you? Of course I would.”

“Oh. But… would you ever-”

“Fuck you to death?”

Derek nodded.

“No. And not Ricky either. Even if I’m mad at him. I might want to. For both of you actually. But I wouldn’t.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Derek still looked uneasy.

“Okay?” Andy asked.

“We need to save everyone. And the dogs.”

“Let’s get you fit again first.”

Andy and Derek repeated the process that Ricky and Derek had done just recently. They got Derek back into shape over the next few weeks. His muscles came back quickly and so did his health. Derek caved after a day and brought Ricky back inside. The three of them fucked for days.

Then, it was time. The three were in great shape and ready to save the sex slaves. They made a plan. Derek would use his wolf form. They’d get Scott first and kill him. Then imprison Noah.

They left the house and snuck through the woods and spied on the police station for a couple days. No one came in or out so they figured Scott and Noah were staying inside.

At night, they broke in. Derek was in alpha form and two brothers were armed. After Derek ripped through the door, they charged inside.

None of them expected to be greeted with an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fucked up suggestions please!!

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna continue this story so please tell me pairings and kinks and anything else you wanna see!! i'd love to hear


End file.
